Eres mía
by Bella-Ragaza
Summary: Todas aman al "chico malo",exepto Bella Swan;Luego de perder una apuesta con él,debera ser su esclava,soportarlo y adentrarse a su mundo lleno de excesos¿Sera capaz de hacerlo la perfecta hija del jefe Swan?Sonríe,porque sucumbiras ante él
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

Lo conociste, lo odiaste, hiciste una puesta y perdiste: Ahora debes pagar

Lo odias aun más por el simple hecho que como toda Swan debes cumplir con tu promesa de ser su esclava…

Estas en su poder…Te obligas a ti misma a conocer al enemigo, lo conoces, y descubres que después de todo no es tan mal tipo, por el contrario, puede ser dulce, cariñoso, gracioso e incluso descubres que no es ni tan fuerte ni tan frio como aparenta serlo. Sonreirás al darte cuenta que ciertas veces su actitud es la de un niño…Pero, nunca olvides, recuerda que él sigue siendo el _príncipe de la seducción_…El _Diablo_…No tienes opción, nadie la tiene, siempre caerás en sus redes, quieras o no…El te enamorara

Lloraras y lo maldecirás una y otra vez hasta caer dormida, lo odiaras, le gritaras a Dios para que te ayude a olvidarlo, pero el mismo lo había dicho: _"Dios no te escuchara, solo yo"_

Por él, por ti…estas obligada a enamorarte del _Demonio_… ¿Serás capaz de soportar su vida de excesos? No lo sabes, pero lo que si sabes es que si hubieras tenido alguna opción, jamás te habrías enamorado de aquel muchacho que siempre te repite: _**Eres mía**_


	2. Eres mía

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

_La vida es como un cuento relatado por un idiota; un cuento lleno de palabrería y frenesí, que no tiene ningún sentido_

**_Anónimo_**

* * *

Él era: el _Diablo, El Dios griego, _El _ángel de la muerte,_ El_ demonio… _Tenía infinidades de diminutivos otorgados por sus amigos y enemigos. ¿Su nombre? Edward Cullen. Su belleza, al igual que su rebeldía eran inigualables…Se podría decir que a sus cortos diecisiete años había experimentado aun más cosas que muchos otros en toda su existencia

No tenía miedo en admitir que era aquella clase de hombre que su burlaban de los sentimientos de las mujeres, y jugaba con ellos; La clase de hombre que no se satisfacía con tener solo una mujer a su lado, él las quería a todas y todas lo querían a él...

Si, era un idiota, el que lograba romper mas de un corazón, derramar lágrimas, y por ello, muchas veces le habían dicho que era el Demonio personificado, y le encantaba serlo ¿Cómo no gustarle? Tenía a quien quería a sus pies, tenía todo: drogas, sexo, chicas, música, dinero, autos, carreras…

No le importaba nada y nadie, bueno tal vez si alguien: Isabella Swan…

Le atraía la dulce e inocente muchachita de curvas delicadas, piel pálida, cabello castaño y ojos chocolate. Ella, la hija del jefe de policías, era la única por la cual el demonio estaba interesado. Sonrió al observarla, desde lejos, fruncirle su ceño al libro que tenía frente a ella.

Él tenía casi todo y lo único que no tenía, lo iba a conseguir: _una noche de sexo con ella_

— Sácale una foto, Edward, durara más — la sonrisa burlona que se dibujo en su rostro, al ver la cara de fastidio de su amigo, no se había hecho esperar. Jasper Hale tenía la misma edad que el _Demonio_; Su cabello rubio, rizado, contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos azules, fracciones perfectas y piel blanca. Observo como el ojiverde fruncía el ceño para luego, sin siquiera predecirlo, pegarle un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho, obligándolo a expulsar todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones — ¡Joder, idiota, eso dolió!

— Muérete

— Lo hare, pero antes…

— ¿La parejita pelea?

— Cállate — gruño Jasper; Emmett, el hermoso muchacho de cabello negro, solo pudo sonreír remarcando aquellos hoyuelos por los cuales Edward se burlaba de él; Sus ojos azules resplandecían con diversión

— ¿Quieres pelear, pequeño Jasper? — pregunto tensando sus voluminosos músculos de manera amenazante. Edward rió de manera siniestra al recordar que la primera vez que vio a Emmett McCarty, con semejante musculatura, había pensado que tomaba esteroides o alguna especie de anabólicos, pues parecía un levantador de pesas profesional — Das miedo, Edward

— Vete al infierno — contesto este sin siquiera inmutarse. Sus ojos no dejaban de observas a Isabella Swan, no podía y simplemente no quería dejar de observarla. Debía conquistarla, debía hacerla suya…No; Ella iba a ser suya

— Emmett ¿Acaso no ves que esta es la hora de actuar como "_E_l _demonio-Enfermo-Acosador_"?

— Observa a la chica — Jasper asintió ante la afirmación de su amigo, rodando los ojos, esquivando el nuevo golpe que Edward le iba a dar. Se encogió de hombros, después de todo, ya estaban acostumbrados a que Edward actuara como un enfermo acosador cada vez que Isabella Swan se encontraba cerca. En realidad era divertido ver como el rudo e incontrolable Edward Cullen, suspiraba tras una hermosa chica. Lo irónico del asunto era que todas las chicas suspiraban por él, "El príncipe de la seducción", excepto ella — Eres lamentable amigo, ya termina con esa tensón sexual que tiene con la niña

— ¿Los demás? — el pelicobrizo le pregunto al moreno, observándolo por primera vez

— Edward ¿Acaso me vez aspecto de una jodida niñera?

— Si

— Tu pedazo de… — inspiro un par de veces, evitando descontrolarse justo en mitad de la cafetería, ya tendría tiempo para vengarse de Edward — James debe de estar teniendo sexo con alguna y Seth…No losé, tal vez debe de estar en la cancha de básquet practicando, o algo así, ese chico es aun mas retraído que Jasper

— ¡Retraído mis pelotas, Emmett! — grito Jasper por sobre el bullicio que los demás alumnos creaban en la cafetería, logrando que toda la atención de los adolescentes se dirigiera hacia la mesa de "Los chicos malos" — ¿Qué miran?

La castaña bufo ante el tomo mordaz del rubio chico que parecía un hippie pervertido luego de haber fumado marihuana. Rodo los ojos al escuchar como Jessica soltaba un suspiro soñador al escuchar hablar al chico; Era completamente anormal que al 99% de las chicas del instituto gustaran aquellos idiotas/patanes que se aprovechaban de su atractivo para intimidar a los demás, que se comportaban como los dueños del instituto sin recibir castigo alguno

Los normal en casos como _ellos_ o parecidos, al menos, sería que los cinco chicos más problemáticos de todo el instituto e incluso se atrevería a decir Forks, fueran expulsados… Sí, eso sería normal, pero aquellas reglas no sé aplicaban a los niñitos de aquellos hombres que aportaban una muy buena suma de dinero al establecimiento para que soportara a sus estúpidos hijos

— Son perfectos

— ¿Perfectos? — Preguntó con sorna — Podría perder todo mi día diciendo todos los adjetivos que los describen como personas y aun así ninguno de ellos seria "perfectos"

— Bella, es molesto cuando hablas sin siquiera mirarnos — se quejo Jessica cruzándose de brazos; Angela que se encontraba a su lado asintió dándole la razón a su rubia amiga

— Imagina como me siento yo cuando tu idolatras e incluso hablas de cosas sin importancia como aquellos… brabucones — rebatió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros — Además, me quieres así ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿Brabucones? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de nosotros, Swan? — no necesito observar al dueño de aquella aterciopelada voz para identificarlo. Detrás de él, cubriendo su espalda, se encontraban Emmett, Jasper, James e incluso Seth

— Si sabes lo que escuchaste ¿Para qué preguntas, Cullen?

— Lo hago, Swan, porque alguien con sentido de la supervivencia negaría tal comentario

— Entonces…Te refieres a alguien que les teme. ¡Woaw! De seguro _Al Capone_ estaría orgullo que cinco niñitos hayan tomado su lugar en la jerarquía mafiosa ¿No crees? — el tono mordaz y sarcástico de aquella valiente muchachita logro que una imperceptible sonrisa se plantara en el rostro de él

— Escucha niña, remilgada, no nos juzgues sin conocernos. Te arrepentirás

— ¿No los conozco? Díria que ustedes se han hecho conocer a la perfección…

— ¿Te esta molestando, Bella? — la chica evito solar un bufido de exasperación. Sam Uley había salido a su rescate, el cual no necesitaba, el chico era agradable, lo conocia desde pequeño y era como su hermano...uno muy molesto. No necesitaban que la defendieran y mucho menos frente a un grupo de niñatos estúpidos. Sam era el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol del instituto y orgullosamente lo dirigía e intentaba conquistar a chicas en el acto…chicas que, Bella le había dejado muy claro, no serian ella

— Piérdete, esto es entre Swan y nosotros

— Ella es nuestra amiga — aseguro el chico señalando hacia la mesa en donde todo el equipo de Básquetbol se encontraba sentado, prestándole atención a la pequeña discusión, listos para salir en defensa ya sea de su capitán o Bella — Lo que le suceda nos importa, Cullen

— Si tuvieran esa predisposición a la hora de jugar en la cancha, nuestro colegio no perdería cada partido

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Lo que has escuchado Uley, incluso nosotros podríamos ganarles

— Cullen, tienes un ego demasiado grande ¿No crees? — Inquirió Sam ganándose una mueca burlona de parte del ojiverde y sus amigos — Bien. Probaremos si eres tan bueno en la cancha como a la hora de hablar estupideces ¿Qué dices?

— Seria divertido…Aunque deberíamos hacer esto más interesante

— ¿Qué propones?

— Una apuesta. Si perdemos, seremos sus _esclavos_ por el tiempo que ustedes dispongan…pero si nosotros ganamos…tú — Bella quien observaba confundida a aquellos chicos "hablar"; Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al verse aludida por el pelicobrizo — Serás nuestra sirvienta por dos meses, o mas bien mía

— ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡Yo no participare en esta estúpida apuesta! — chillo escandalizada

— Observa Uley, siquiera tu amiga confía en que puedan ganar. Es patético — comento James con sorna. Edward por su parte solo se limitaba a observar fijamente a Bella, logrando que esta estuviera a punto de morirse de los nervios, se sentía intimidada ante la presencia del chico

— Bella, tennos confianza, les ganaremos y…los tendremos como esclavos, ¿Que dices?

— Confió en ustedes, es solo que no me prestare a semejante… — Y allí fue. Toda su determinación y argumentos se fueron a volar al observar los ojos suplicantes de su manipulador amigo. Suspiro resignada — Acepto

— Bien. Al termino de las clases en el gimnasio. No tarden — Seth sonrió divertido, mientras se alejaban a pasos rápidos de la cafetería. No fue necesario que nadie hablara, ya todos sabían lo que debían hacer…

El horario escolar había pasado sin siquiera imaginárselo. Bella se encontraba observando con atención como los cinco chicos del equipo de básquetbol ya se encontraban en su posición; Solo faltaban Edward y sus bolas de súbditos…Los idiotas estaban llegando con más de diez minutos de retraso. Suspiro, debía estar tranquila, después de todo ella había visto jugar a Sam y no por nada era el capitán del equipo de básquetbol del instituto ¿Verdad?

— ¡Chicas! —Como si hubiera dicho su nombre en voz alta, Sam se volteo comenzando a acercarse, a Bella, Jessica, Emily y Angela, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Rió al observar el rostro apesumbrado de Bella — ¡Oye! Tranquila, ganaremos

— Por supuesto que lo harán…Sino lo haces asegúrense de desaparecer del estado, Sam, no bromeo

— Lo sé, Bella — el chico rodo los ojos a sabiendas que ella no sería capaz de dañar a un insecto. Un estruendo los hizo voltear en dirección a la entrada del gimnasio…en donde cinco chicos iguales de hermosos, se dejaron ver.

Emmett silbo por lo bajo, aun adolorido, no debía de haber intentado abrir aquella puerta al estilo policía, ahora le dolía el hombros. Gruño al escuchar como sus amigos reían por lo bajo

.

.

Ambos equipos se encontraban posicionados en sus lugares; El balón ya había empezado a moverse, siendo lanzado de mano en mano con único objetivo…meterlo en la canasta, y hacer más puntos para así lograr ganar. Edward había sido el primero en anota con un tiro de tres puntos; Había lanzado justo a partir de la línea de triple

— Los idiotas son buenos — susurro la castaña al ver cómo, Edward, nuevamente le arrebataba el balón a uno jugadores para luego lanzarlo directo hacia la canasta — ¡Sam, ve a por la pelota! — le grito al muchacho que al ver la hazaña del ojiverde se había quedado allí, en mitad de la cancha, sin moverse…

Estaban en un completo y determinativo empate, el que anotara, por al menos un punto de diferencia, ganaba…

— Eres bueno, Cullen — aseguro Sam manteniendo el balón en rebote entre sus manos, sonriendo ante una victoria ya segura, solo debía lanzar y…

— Lo sé, Uley — aprovechando el momento de distracción del chico, le arrebato el balón de entre sus manos y sin más con un pase largo se la lanzo a Jasper quien fue el último en anotar — Y siquiera me has visto jugar otros deportes — mencionó triunfante

— ¡90 a 88! ¡Ganan…ellos! — el árbitro, un muchacho de primero, señalo sorprendido, al igual que todos, a los cinco sonrientes chicos

Furiosa, desahuciada y obligada a ser esclava del mismo_ Demonio_…

Bella quería matar a alguien. Nunca entendió demasiado sobre básquetbol y sabia que jamás entendería, lo suficiente de el, como para saber que sucedía en un partido…pero lo que si sabía era la diferencia de entre ganar y perder, y era más que obvio que el "Equipo del instituto" había sido derrotado por aquellos chicos…

— ¡Swan! — Parpadeo un par de veces al observar como el hermoso ojiverde se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro — Han perdido, por lo que ahora tu…Eres mía

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa. Capitulo nuevo...¡Dejen Revierws!**

**Gracias por los concejos. Besos**

**Bella Ragaza**


	3. Tortuosa Esclavitud

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

_…"Odio tato mi vida…Pero no puedo vivir sin ella"…_

_De: Anónimo_

* * *

_Eres Mía…_

_Eres Mía..._

_Eres Mía…_

Gruño enojada. Estaba cansada de escuchar esas estúpidas palabras; hacia ya dos malditos días que se encontraba a la disposición de aquel estúpido dictador, y si antes lo odiaba, ahora lo detestaba con todo su ser; La había convertido en una jodida sirvienta/esclava la cual utilizaba para hacer su colada, limpiar sus desastres, romper con chicas, hacerle la tarea…Solo faltaba que le pusiera un collar y la tratara como un pequeño y fiel cachorro, y así mismo, aunque no lo hiciera, no sería necesario, ya que… ¡Estaba actuando como su maldita mascota!

Suspiro una par de veces. Maldito **orgullo Swan**, en momentos como esos, odiaba a Charlie y aquel sentido del orgullo, honor y responsabilidad que le había inculcado; Si no fuera por ello, hubiera faltado a su palabra de cumplir aquella tonta apuesta

Rodó los ojos al ver, de soslayo, las miradas fulminantes que le dirigían algunas chicas; Todas y cada una de ellas la envidiaban ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de encontrarse cerca del_ Diablo_. Si tan solo supieran que no era de su mínimo agrado estar cerca de aquella mala replica de _Al Capone_

— Swan — No supo de dónde diablos salió; pero sea como sea ahí estaba, Edward Cullen, como si el mismísimo Satán lo hubiese convocado para ella, para arruinarle el día

— ¿Qué quieres Cullen? — dijo con una tranquilidad que realmente no sentía ya que el muchacho había logrado darle un buen susto. Observo cómo se encogía de hombros con aire despreocupado, apoyándose a un lado de su casillero. Ella por su parte no dejo de sacar los libros de su siguiente clase, frunció el ceño al sentirse observada; Volteando su rostro para observarlo — ¿No tienes que hacer algo más interesante que observarme?

— La verdad…No

— Eres un… — no pudo terminar de decir nada puesto a que el chico con un siseo que se debatía entre amenazante y divertido la mando a callar — ¡No me quieras callar!

— Dos días

— ¿Qué?

— Por tu impertinencia te has ganado dos días más como mi sirvienta — explico tranquilamente con una sonrisa ladina, una sonrisa que según había escuchado decir a la mayoría de las chicas, era hipnotizante. La observo allí, para nada hipnotizada, frente a él con su rostro crispado al igual que sus puños. Estaba furiosa y él lo sabia — ¿Quién diría que tener un esclavo sería tan divertido? — la molesto adrede

— No te atreverías — mascullo entre dietes, observándolo a los ojos, desafiante — No puedes tenerme dos días mas

— ¿Quién lo dice, Swan? Eres mi esclava y puedo elegir el castigo que se me dé la gana para ti ¿Entiendes?

— Escucha idiota bueno para nada, no soy un objeto y créeme que ni por un millón de años hubiera aceptado esta apuesta sino tenía la certeza que Sam te iba a ganar…cosa que no sucedió, pero estaba segura que sucedería

— Lastima que no lo hubieses pensado antes ¿Verdad? — inquirió dejándose ver falsamente arrepentido, para segundos después cambiar su expresión a una burlona — En fin, el castigo esta decido. No quiero que vayas a ningún lado después de clases, espérame a la salida — Y como si nada hubiese ocurrido, continuó su camino, alejándose de allí. Dejando a una Bella muy cabreada y con la palabra en la boca

..

..

Todos se encontraban en la casa de Jasper, tras hacer novillos del instituto

Era anormal que aun después de que los cinco muchachos fueran tan diferentes, se llevaran de maravilla. Cada uno ocultaba algo y aun así…nadie preguntaba y eso era lo que les hacia llevarse tan bien, eso y su afición por la adrenalina.

Edward observaba, tendido en el sofá, con aburrimiento, las tan comunes peleas de sus amigos. Ninguno sabía porque había iniciado, simplemente de un momento a otro habían comenzado a taclearse y rodar por el suelo en busca de causarle dolor al otro

Sonrió; Tenia suerte de que cada uno de ellos supiera que en momentos como esos, cuando él no quería se participe de nada, no debían molestarlo. El _Demonio _no tenía un carácter cariñoso, por decirlo así, y no dudaba en romperte la nariz si lo molestas demasiado. Suspiro, observando por quinta vez su reloj de mano

— Edward — escucho decir a una sedosa y seductora voz. Sonrió al encontrarse con el perfecto rostro de Rosalie Hale una rubia pálida de cabellos ondulados y fracciones perfectas. Ella era simplemente despampanante, poseedora de una belleza llamativa y envidiable — ¿Observando la pelea? — el muchacho asintió. Había notado como ellos eran observados, desde lo lejos, por unos orbes azules

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer — la chica sonrió sentándose en el suelo, lo suficientemente lejos de los golpes de los chicos, pero aun así, lo suficientemente cerca del cálido cuerpo del _Demonio_ — ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el instituto — se habia molestado. Ese simple comentario para nada mal intencionado de él, la molestaba de sobremanera. Odiaba que pensara en ella como una niña, al ser la gemela de Jasper, solo era menor por pocos meses, sin embargo el _Demonio_ la trataba como una niña de cinco años y no se mostraba siquiera arrepentido. Suspiro, debía mantener la calma, después de todo, nadie dijo que sería fácil seducir al _Demonio_

— Lo mismo que ustedes, hice novillos del instituto — respondió con simpleza ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por arte del chico — Ed_, _mis notas son perfectas, soy adulta, me gusta divertirme y…

— Te entiendo. No soy tu padre como para que te justifiques ante mi — lejos de querer buscar su aprobación, Rosalie, solo quería darle a entender que era lo suficientemente mujer como para merecer que él la mirara como eso, como a una mujer — Pero si ante Jasper — sintió como el cálido halito de él acariciaba su oído. Temblo excitada ante la perspectiva de que intentara coquetear con ella…toda perspectiva u ilusión se fueron al diablo al entender sus palabras

— ¡Rosalie! — escucho el bramido de su hermano quien se acercaba hacia ellos con rápidos y decididos pasos. Edward le sonrió con burla, volviendo a dejar que todo su cuerpo reposara nuevamente sobre el mullido sofá — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Y tú?

— Yo… —dejo de prestarle atención a la pequeña discusión que, sabia, haría enfrentar a los casi inseparables gemelos Hale. Fastidiado se levantó del sofá a sabiendas que si no movía su trasero de allí, luego terminaría siendo mediador de aquella tonta pelea. No estaba dispuesto a participar nuevamente en aquello, no era estúpido y siempre aprendía de sus errores...

— ¡La puta madre! — maldijo por lo alto al observar, otra vez, su reloj de mano. Ante aquel insulto todos lo observaron atentos, deteniendo sus actividades del momento. Seth fue el primero en reír al ver como el pelicobrizo comenzaba a correr hacia la salida

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— ¿Acaso no has caído en cuentas, James? — le respondió señalándole el grande y majestuoso reloj que se encontraba en la blanca pared. El rubio asintió divertido aun sin percatarse de la mirada confundida que le dirigían los demás. Seth por el contrario comenzó a explicar — Llega tarde y todos sabemos que _ella_…no lo esperara

— Explíquenme que sucede — se dejo escuchar la fría y amenazadora voz de Rosalie. Los muchachos intentaron disminuir sus risas, pero ninguno se veía posibilitado de hacerlo; Ninguno…hasta percatarse de la expresión asesina de la chica

— Es…la nueva obsesión de Edward — aseguro Seth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — Bella Swan, la debes de conocer, tal vez comparta alguna clases contigo…

— ¿La hija del jefe Swan?

— Esa misma, es hermosa y…— se calló al sentir un como James le propinaba un codazo ente las costillas. No se quejo, solo le basto con observar la expresión dolida de la rubia. No era ninguna noticia que Rosalie Hale estaba enamorada del _Demonio_

— No es nada — acoto Emmett, tiernamente, rodeando el hombro de Rosalie con uno de sus brazos —Tranquila, es solo _otra_. Nada de qué preocuparse

..

..

Fulmino con la mirada a la carretera, como si esta fuera la culpable de todo, había comenzado a llover casi de manera torrencial. La castaña ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel clima tan común en Forks un lugar en donde si no llovía, nevaba y si no nevaba, llovía

— Estúpido idiota —mascullo, aun escuchando aquel molesto repiqueteo que producían las pequeñas gotas de agua al chocar con insistencia contra el parabrisas de su viejo _Pickup Truck_. Amaba a su auto, pero odiaba a Edward Cullen

¡Sí! Él era él era el culpable de que ella se hubiera quedado esperando poco más de media hora en el aparcamiento del instituto. Si tan solo se hubiera ido directo hacia su casa, ahora, no estaría en mitad de una carreta resbalosa, maniobrando con su auto, evitando quedar estampada contra un árbol.

Pero no…ella había decidido esperarlo, no quería que en el remoto caso que el chico apareciera y no la encontrara le agregara más días como su esclava ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para nada! El muy malnacido no había aparecido por allí

Soltó un grito ahogado al ver como el loco conductor de una motocicleta derrapaba hacia uno de sus costados, por delante de la _Pick Up,_ obligándola frenar de golpe para así evitar chocar contra aquella _cosa _la cual siguió su camino como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada ¡Podría haber muerto! Gimió de dolor; Había golpeado su cabeza contra el duro volante

— Mi cabeza — volvió a gemir sintiendo como un dolor punzante se instalaba en la misma. Lo ignoro, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por ello…pero por mientras, solo debía llegar a su casa. Acelero, lo que le permitía su camioneta, comenzando a manejar con la maldita lluvia entorpeciendo todo y aquel dolor de cabeza achicharrándole el cerebro…

..

..

Recorrió con su mirada el predominante color verde del bosque que se extendía desde el lugar en donde aún se encontraba. Era un lindo lugar; Desde alli podía observar la pequeña y al parecer reconfortante casa del jefe Swan ¿Por qué nunca se había acercado por ese sector?

_¡Oh, Sí, Claro! Él y la ley no se llevaban en lo absoluto bien_

La ley…"_La ley_", resultaba ser el padre de la chica con la cual se quería acostar. Rió por la ironía del asunto, últimamente su vida estaba llena de esta, y no le importaba en lo absoluto siquiera el recibir un disparo de Charlie al saber que había logrado conquistar a su única hija

Se encogió de hombros, encendiendo un cigarro. Ese hombre estaba obsesionado con atraparlo _infraganti,_ cosa que hasta el momento no había podido hacer, y considerando el hecho de que él, Edward Cullen, era de aquellos que salía de un problema para meterse en otro…

No necesito voltear para saber que la _chatarra_ que conducía aquella castaña de ojos cafés se acercaba. Y si, Bella Swan había aparcado su _basura_ justo frente a su motocicleta. Le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo para luego lanzarlo lejos

— Castaña; Te estaba… — silencio, solo eso…evitaba reír ante lo que había presenciado. Bella Swan, una muy furiosa por cierto, se encontraba en el suelo luego de haber caído estrepitosamente, aterrizando sobre su trasero — Esperando — termino de decir en apenas un susurro y sin poder evitarlo más…comenzó a reí

— Cállate, idiota — Rabia embargaba todo su ser. ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Lo detestaba? Esas malditas palabras no significaban nada a comparación de lo que sentía en esos momentos. Allí estaba, esperándola debajo de la lluvia, recostado en su maldita motocicleta plateada. ¡Él era el conductor loco y ahora se reía de ella!

— Déjame ayudarte — dijo en un intento de acercarse hacia ella quien se negó rotundamente comenzando a ponerse de pie, no sin cierta dificultad — O ponte de pie tu sola. Da igual

— ¿Qué mierda da igual? ¡Tú, maldito asesino!

— Aun no he matado a nadie, loca desquiciada,…solo aun — la observo significativamente de manera amenazante, pero ella no se iba a dejar intimidar

—Eres un jodido imbécil Cullen… ¡Casi me matas! — la observo con incredulidad, aun no entendía de que iba el tema y mucho menos el porqué ella decía que casi la había matado. Enarco una de sus cejas, esperando no tan pacientemente a que se explicara — Ugh. Eres…Deberían quitarte tu licencia de conducir...como puedes...

— ¡Explícate mejor, mujer! — La paciencia se le fue al demonio o al menoes la poca que tenia — ¿Crees que soy un maldito lector de mentes o qué? ¡Habla! — Bella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio a Edward Cullen como alguien amenazador. Habían peleado, se había insultado pero aun así, él jamás, nunca, le había hablado de aquella manera tan…Cullen

— No me grites, zopenco — dijo alejándose de él, encaminandose hacia su casa, sin embargo su mano fue sujetada por aquella que tiraba de ella con fuerza, obligándola a voltear, acercándola a su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura y estrechándola entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa terriblemente arrebatadora — Suéltame

— No lo hare y lo sabes. Deja de moverte...ahora

— ¡Suéltame, Cullen! — aun trataba de zafarse, pataleando y retorciendo su cuerpo. Estaba furiosa, se sentía impotente, pero aun así se permitió sentir como los músculos de Edward se pegaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, desde sus brazos hasta su abdomen y…

_¡Maldición, deja de pensar como una pervertida! _— Se reprendió sin dejar de intentar zafarse del tortuoso agarre — _Oh, rayos, el maldito es guapo ¿Qué puedo hacer contra ello?_

— Explícame qué diablos te hice para que estés así de enojada — Sentía aquel cuerpo diminuto apresado contra el suyo, notó cada una de sus sutiles curvas y eso sumando a los movimientos frenéticos de ella, estaban causando estragos en él. Contuvo un gemido, no estaba acostumbrado a tener a una chica entre sus brazos…una con la cual no tendría sexo — ¡Te he dicho que no te muevas! — exclamó furioso consigo mismo al notar que aquellas barreras de autocontrol que poseía…estaban a punto de caer

— Suéltame — se quejo con una niña pequeña en apenas un susurró. La cabeza estaba, literalmente, matándola — Quiero irme, de verdad, luego tendré tiempo para discutir contigo — explico cansada, sintiendo unas incontrolables ganas de recostar su cabeza en el pecho de él y comenzar a llorar. Estaba malditamente susceptible

— Lo sé pero…Que te sucedió en la frente — pregunto preocupado, frunciendo ligeramente su seño, tocando delicadamente con sus frías manos aquel cardenal que inevitablemente se formaría allí

— Tú

— Imposible, jamás eh golpeado a una chica, puede que haya roto uno que otro corazón pero…

— Tu maldita motocicleta y tú forma de conducir, torpe — lo observo con rabia. No quería saber sus malditas anécdotas, solo quería terminar con esa esclavitud y para su desgracia…le quedan aun dos meses y un día por cumplir — Te me cruzaste en el camino, me golpee la cabeza con el manubrio, te encontré aquí, te insulte… — resumió todo lo que sucedió a lo que él solo la observa con culpa

— Lo siento

— Solo suéltame y ya — a regañadientes, por el contrarió de lo que quería hacer, la libero de su agarre, separándose ella y subiéndose a su motocicleta… debería ser más cuidadoso a la hora de conducir o simplemente recordar la patente de la castaña y ya. Si, haría eso ultimo

— Por cierto Swan

— ¿Qué? — inquirió ella frunciendo los labios, acercándose hacia donde se encontraba

—Nada, solo que… — fue lo único que dijo para que luego inmediatamente sus labios atacaran los de ella. Fue solo unas fracciónes de minutos, solo eso duro aquel beso y aun así la muchacha no salía de su estado de Shock. Había recibido pocos besos en su vida y aquellos eran muchos más duraderos que el que Edward le había dado pero sin embargo…

_¿Qué debería sentir? ¿Furia? ¿Enojo? ¡Entonces por qué no lo sentía!_

— Debes practicar más — _**¡PLAF!**_ La bofetada de Bella resonó fuertemente. Dejó todos y cada uno de los dedos de su mano derecha pintados hermosamente en la blanca mejilla del muchacho. Se sintió humillada, él la había humillado con su maldito comentario. Tenso su mandíbula, furiosa consigo misma por no haberlo golpeado antes de ese estúpido comentario

— ¡Nunca…Jamás vuelvas a besarme! — le gruño a lo que el chico solo sonrió poniendo en macha su moto…alejándose de allí

* * *

**Hola linduras… ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la nueva historia…Por cierto, para que sepan un poco de que trata eh hecho un tráiler el cual el acceso directo lo encontraran en mi perfil a igual que, encontraran la imagen de la motocicleta de Edward la cual casi siempre aparecerá**

**Por cierto, en el anterior capitulo me olvide de agradecerles a las lectoras por proporcionarme apodos para nuestro sexy Edward**

**En fin…Me despido. Cuídense**

**¡Dejen Revierws!**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	4. Noches Del Demonio

**_Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan_**

* * *

...Admiro a la gente valiente... no a la que se cree fuerte, ni a la que lucha por demostrar algo... a la gente valiente...

_De: Anonimo _

* * *

Con un aspecto peligroso, aunque no lo necesitaba, se encontraba reposado sobre uno de los laterales de su moto en espera de aquella hermosa rubia de curvas delicadas y ojos azules. Enfoco sus ojos verdes en los de la chica, que lo observaba burlesca

— Hasta que sales — se quejo entregándole un casco y colocándose el otro. Sabía que Ginny odiaba que no se cuidaran y haría lo que fuera por no soportar uno de sus sermones de dos días completos de duración — Si _Matt _me hubiera dicho que tardabas más de dos horas en cambiarte siquiera me hubiera ofrecido a recogerte

La muchacha hermosa, como solo ella podía serlo, su cabello rubio platinado, su piel comúnmente pálida, sus labios tentadoramente rellenos y sus ojos azules eléctrico, hacían soñar a mas de uno. Ginny Evans, la chica de su mejor amigo. **(Foto en perfil) **

Era guapa, no podía negarlo… nadie podía hacerlo, su mirada atrayente era su arma letal y aquella personalidad rebelde y peligrosa, era la adicción de Matthew. Observo como el grosor de su delineado hacía notar aun mas sus ojos…incluso bajo la oscuridad de la noche

La muchacha acomodo delicadamente su lacio cabello por sobre un costado de su hombro izquierdo, para luego fulminarlo con la mirada, como solo ella podía hacerlo. Ella no solo era la chica de Matt, no, ella también era y actuaba como la madre, hermana, amiga de todos y para todos...

— Cállate — le ordeno ceñuda — Si sigues actuando de aquella manera, jamás te casaras

— Gin — le dijo dulcemente, rallando lo meloso, utilizando el ya reconocido sobrenombre de la chica. Encendió en motor escuchando perfectamente el bufido de la rubia — Los hombres solo se casan por iglesia, por civil… y por idiotas — la chica rió divertida, subiéndose al asiento trasero de la motocicleta que segundos después comenzó a su marcha a toda velocidad por las transitadas calles del centro de Seattle

.

.

Aun en la oscuridad se podía ver lo guapo que era aquel musculoso muchacho de tan solo veinte años de edad. Matthew Johnson era físicamente hermoso; Su cabello negro con corte a lo rapado hacia una perfecta sintonía con su bronceada piel, al igual que con sus perfectos ojos azules/verdosos. **(Foto en perfil)**

Sonrió al observar al pequeño Seth, no muy lejos de todo el grupo, coquetear con una de las tantas muchachas que se arremolinaban allí. Sonrió aun mas al ver como la muchacha besaba a Sethy este le correspondia con timidez

— ¿Dónde carajo esta Edward? — Pregunto impaciente esperando una rápida respuesta de James, quien se encontraba plácidamente recostado sobre uno de los tantos, gruesos e incómodos, escalones de cemento que comunicaban hacia una fábrica abandonada y eh allí su lugar de encuentro

— Llegando tal vez. ¿Quién sabe? — se encogió de hombros — Tal vez esté siendo regañado por Gin…

— ¿Y por que se supone que _mi_ Gin debe engañarlo? — inquirió el pelinegro con posesividad al nombrar a su novia. El rubio, por primera vez, se digno a observarlo luego de darle un trago largo a la botella de cerveza que reposaba en su mano

— Edward tiene una esclava

— ¿Esclava?

— Eso dije

— ¿Quién es?

— Haces muchas preguntas, Matt — se burlo el rubio levantándose a trompicones del suelo. Se había excedido con aquellas botellas de cerveza, de eso no cavia dudas

— Si no quieres terminar con un maldito ojo morado…

Repentinamente, un rugido rompe el aire. La moto de Edward llega en medio de un gran estruendo. Se ladea al fondo de la curva y hace veloz el caballito, levantando la moto sobre su rueda trasera, para poco después frenar en medio del grupo.

— ¿Qué hacen?

— ¡Pero hombre que te has tardado!

— La traje aquí ¿no? — replico el ojiverde con iré despectivo. Matt fruncio su ceño, viéndose impedido a responderle al chico, recibiendo el cálido cuerpo de su novia entre sus brazos quien logro callarlo con un fogoso beso. Las exclamaciones burlonas de los demás no se hicieron esperar, por el contrario, continuaron

— ¡Guau! — Tras haberse separado ante tal apasionado beso, las burlas continuaban de manera incesante y Matt fue el mayor afectado. Todos se acercaron hacia él a darle palmaditas y golpes en la espalda mientras que Emmett coloco su brazo alrededor del cuello del chico y con el puño cerrado le frotaba con fuerza la cabeza.

— Qué tierno…

— ¡Déjenme! ¡Idiota! — se quejo para segundos después sentir como todos se lanzaban sobre su cuerpo, riendo como locos, hasta casi ahogarlo con sus músculos. El demonio observaba junto a Jasper, con diversión, aquella montaña humana sobre el cuerpo de Matt, quien no dejaba de despotricar ni amenazar a todos. Bufo al escuchar a Gin gritarle:

— ¡Haz algo; Diles que se detengan!

— ¡Ya basta muchachos! — exclamo a voz de grito…poco a poco, todos y cada uno de los cuerpos que apresaban a Matt fueron poniéndose de pie, al fin, liberando a un rojo chico que desesperadamente tomaba bocanadas de aire, intentado regularizar su respiración…

Ben; John; Jenny; Tim; Kate; Elisa; Garrett; Claire; Eleazar; Carmen; Tanya; Helen; Thomas; Emmett; James; Seth… Algunos rostros eran por concreto conocidos, a diferencia de otros que muy seguramente venían en son de compañía de alguno de los chicos o chicas

— Idiota — ese fue el saludo amistoso que, El Demonio, le dirigió a Jasper, colocándose a su lado, rodeando sus anchos hombros con uno de sus brazos, en un abrazo amistoso, y arrebatándole de la mano la botella de cerveza que el rubio acababa de abrir

— Te cortare la mano — le respondió escuetamente Jasper, como una clara advertencia, tras haber perdido su cerveza. Edward, tomando la cerveza, le resto importancia a la amenaza de su amigo con una señal de su mano. Cuando su rostro volvió a bajar, luego de un largo trago de cerveza, se encontro con los ojos de Tanya

— Hola — los labios carnosos de ella, ligeramente rosados y pálidos, se mueven imperceptiblemente al pronunciar aquel saludo en voz baja. Los diminutos dientes blancos, regulares, se iluminan al mismo tiempo que sus preciosos ojos azules tratan de transmitir todo su amor. Era guapa, después de todo, El Demonio, solo se acostaba con chicas esculturales de belleza única

— Me las pagaran — se dejo escuchar la amenaza de Matt; Amenaza que el pelicobrizo aprovecho para tornarla un juego. Sonrió desafiante

— Entonces destrózalos — dijo simplemente señalándole con leve movimiento de la cabeza aquella barra que se encontraba por lo alto, la cual generalmente se utilizaba para hacer flexiones, esperando a ser utilizada para realizar las tan competitivas apuestas de los chicos. Todos asintieron, alejándose de las chicas y acercándose a la barra

Edward trepo ágilmente hasta llegar a la barra que se encuentra sobre dos viejos muros que conformaban aquella vieja fábrica. Todos imitaron sus movimientos manteniéndose, allí, suspendidos en el aire a la espera de que alguna de las chicas actuara como árbitro, ninguna quiso hacerlo, siquiera se interesaron realmente por la competencia. Emmett aun con un poco de borrachera descendió de la barra para ser el mismo el árbitro, posicionandose sobre un monticulo de rocas

— ¿Listos? — grito atrayendo las miradas de aquellos que no se encontraban al tanto de la nueva competencia que se estaba dando en el lugar. Una vez reunidos casi todos, una decena de cuerpos musculosos y entrenados se preparan sobre la barra. Las manos delante en paralelo, las caras tensas, los pechos hinchados — ¡Empiecen!... ¡Uno! — grita y todos los brazos se doblan sin esfuerzo. Silenciosos, alcanzan el mármol frío, y se alzan de nuevo sin perder tiempo — ¡Dos! — se nuevo abajo, más rápidos y decididos— ¡Tres! — Siguen igual aunque aun con más fuerza que antes — ¡Cuatro! — Sus caras, muecas casi surreales, sus narices, con pequeñas arrugas, bajan a la vez. Rápidas, con facilidad, rozan el suelo y luego vuelven a subir— ¡Cinco! ¡Seis! ¡Siete!

Ceñudo, Jasper observa como aquella chica que todo en ella era una promesa a un buen sexo, se alejaba lentamente de ellos no sin antes sonreírle con coquetería. Grito su nombre, aun con esfuerzo, mientras Emmett seguía contando cada flexión. Atónito observo como la muchacha sonreía aun más a la espera que él fuera a su búsqueda

— ¡Carajo! — se quejo soltándose de la barra. Había perdido diez dólares por haberse salido de aquella competencia, pero sabía que el sexo con aquella muchacha lo valdría el doble — Suerte par de idiotas — se despidió antes las risas de los demás, incluso de los que aun hacían flexiones, subiéndose a su moto junto con aquella chica y acelerando como si su vida dependiera de ello

— ¡Deja que ella pague! — chillo Emmett haciendo referencia al Motel al cual su amigo se dirigiría. Para ese entonces habían llegado a las veinte flexiones y aquel comentario había logrado que las insistentes risas de algunos les impidiera continuar en la competencia

El Demonio descendía con facilidad. La corta camiseta azul claro dejaba al descubierto sus brazos. Sentía como el corazón le latía potente, aunque todavía lento y tranquilo. Su mente casi de manera automática emboco a Isabella Swan, su imagen, su sonrisa y aquella ultima bofetada que le había propinado…

Había sido el hazmerreír de todos aquellos que lo conocían, nunca nadie lo había golpeado, siquiera los novios de sus amantes, sus amantes furiosas y despechadas o algún chico rudo que se quisiera pasar de listo.

Ese día al llegar a su apartamento en donde casi todos se encontraban, había recibido muchas más burlas que en todos sus diecisiete años; Jasper había sido el primero en notar aquel golpe ¿Y cómo no notarlo? Tenía la mano de aquella hermosa castaña marcada a la perfección en su mejilla… lo peor había sido cuando descubrieron, por azar, quien había sido la causante de tal golpe…

— ¡Ciento nueve! ¡Yuhuu! — agito el fortachon elevando uno de sus puños al aire — Ciento diez — el quejido de algunos de los chicos que continuaban con las flexiones no se hizo esperar — Atención. A continuación daremos la lista de los más sudados. En primer lugar está Eleazar. Vistosas manchas bajo los sobacos y sobre la espalda. Parece una fuente… — cometo imitando a la perfección la vez de un noterista obserbando con ojo crítico — ¡Ciento once!

— ¡Vamos! — se dejo escuchar la voz de una de las chicas sin especificar a quien alentaba. Solo quedaban tres: Edward, Matt y Eleazar quienes hacían un esfuerzo increíble para mantenerse en la competencia. Los tres se alzan de nuevo, extenuados, congestionados y jadeantes.

— En nuestro Hit de sudados, Matt ocupa el segundo lugar. Como se puede apreciar su espléndida camiseta ha cambiado de color. Yo diría que ahora es de un verde más bien descolorido, o quizá sea mejor describirlo como verde sudor

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Huy! Matt se enojo… — comento Emmett burlón ganándose un zape de Gin — ¡Ciento doce! — siguió contando, enviándole una mirada de reproche a la chica. Sonrió, aun así le encantaba molestar a sus amigos — Y, naturalmente, el último es Edward o mejor conocido con El Demonio… Casi perfecto, el pelo ligeramente despeinado y sudado… — Emmett se inclino para mirarlo mejor, luego se incorporo de golpe, llevándose ambas manos al rostro — ¡Increíble, he visto una gota pero les puedo asegurar que era solo una!... ¡Ciento trece!

Edward desciende, siente que le escuecen los ojos. Algunas gotas de sudor le resbalan por las sienes y se rompen entre las pestañas, derramándose como un molesto colirio. Cierra los ojos, siente los hombros doloridos, los brazos hinchados, las venas latiendo, empuja hacia delante y, lentamente, asciende de nuevo.

— Ya no puedo más — Eleazar fue el primero de los tres en abandonar. Edward y Matt, se encontraban luchando, respectivamente, por salir vencedor y merecedor de aquel dinero que se había recaudado como premio. Ambos bajan veloces, frenando solo al final de la flexión, luego vuelven a subir deprisa, como si hubieran encontrado nuevas fuerzas, nuevas energías. Ser el único en llegar a la meta. El primero o nada

— Ciento catorce… Ciento quince… Ciento dieciséis… — El ritmo aumenta y Emmett lo noto — Ciento diecisiete…Ciento dieciocho… — Uno tras otro, se limita a pronunciar solo los números. Rápido. Esperando a que estén arriba para dar el sucesivo — Ciento diecinueve…Ciento veinte…Ciento veintiuno… ¡Bien hecho, chicos! — exclamo Emmett ante el repentino silencio de los demás — Ciento veintidós…Ciento veintitrés…Ciento veinticuatro… — Edward es el segundo en caer y el ganador, inevitablemente, termino siendo Matt — ¡Increíble, Matt, es el nuevo ganador!

Los gritos llenos de júbilo, no se hicieron esperar. Matt era prácticamente invencible, nadie podía vencerlo en lo que se respecta a flexiones; Poco a poco comenzaron a felicitarlo para luego entregarle el dinero ganado, aunque sino hubiera sido por el golpe que Gin le dio a Emmett para que entregase el dinero…No habría tal

— Bonito desafío ¿He? — preguntó Matt acercándose a Edward, luego de que la música hubiera subido de volumen y la real fiesta, llena de ligues y alcohol, hubiera empezado

— Nada mal

— Bien. La próxima no me dejes ganar — dijo despeinando el cabello cobrizo del chico. Todos sabían que Matt había actuado como un hermano mayor cuando Edward mas lo necesito y aquello era lo que le había impedido que le ganase…podía hacerlo, Edward lo sabía, pero no quería hacerlo. Matt era el numero uno y siempre seguiría así…Al menos en lo que se respecta a flexiones porque en lo que se respecta a chicas, ahora que estaba con Gin, era un idiota — Por cierto ¿Quien es tu esclava?

.

.

El sol estába ascendiendo en el cielo, era una bonita mañana. Ella se dirige al colegio en aquella vieja camioneta y él todavía no ha ido a dormir, aun se encuentra con sus amigos merodeando por las calles de Seattle, desde la noche anterior

Terminada las clases, Bella se encontraba con un extraño humor al verse eximida de ser la esclava, al menos por ese día, de aquel idiota que habia inasisitido a clases. Caminaba alegremente por los pasillos junto a Ángela y Emily mientras esta ultima relataba como un chico más joven se le había declarado, en pleno centro comercial, con Angela como testigo

— Quince años… ¿Sabe lo que es eso? Era un niño y por supuesto me negué a aquel noviazgo que me proponía

— Emily, le has roto el corazón a un niño — aseguro Bella entre risas ante tanta gesticulación por parte de su amiga. Angela, a su lado, también reía — ¡Uff! Extraño esto

— ¿El qué?

— Esto Ang…Estoy cansada de ser esclava del _Demonio_ o como carajo quieran decirle. Es insoportable — se quejaba — Y sobre todo, lo debo soportar dos días más de lo planeado por el simple hecho de contestarle — Emily frunció el ceño con aire pensador para segundos más tarde sonreír

— Yo puedria... Yo puedo abogar por ti

— ¿Tu qué? — Inquirió Angela con incredulidad — ¿Estás loca?

— Es un idiota — asegura Bella sin siquiera notar que aquella pequeña conversación estaba siendo observa por aquel que era participe no solo de sus pesadillas. El chico sonrió débilmente; Tenia un sonrisa preciosa pero por desgracia muy pocos la habían visto y apreciado a su plenitud. Se acerco lentamente, siguiendo por detrás a las chicas que hablaban animadamente, frunció el ceño, después de todo aquel dicho que decía: cuando las mujeres hablan el mundo desaparece, tenía razón… ¡Siquiera notaban su presencia! — Aun no puedo creer que el idiota de Sam haya perdido y luego…Una cena consolatoria ¡Menudo imbécil! ¿Cómo me ayudaría una cita con él?

— Ya no te preocupes. Me enfrentare contra tu opresor y no podra siquiera respoderme. Soy fuerte y él jamas me podra vencer... Yo vencere al Demo... — aun luego de sentir como una mano masculina palmeaba delicadamente su hombro, Emily, volteo sin interrumpir su promesa hacia la castaña quien ya había reconocido al chico — ... nio_..._ — susurro lo ultimo al verse observada por aquellos orbes verdes, al sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del chico enfundado en un sexy y negra chaqueta de cuero

— ¿Me devuelven a _la castaña_? — su tono de voz era más suave, mas hipnótico, más sexy… Era su simple tono de voz. Bella bufo al escuchar el "Devuelven". Eso ya era un insulto, siquiera la consideraba un ser humano… ¡La consideraba un objeto! — Supongo que si ¿Verdad? — volvió a preguntar. Ambas muchachas asintieron ante la mirada atónita de Bella…Ellas ¿La estaban entregando al chico de la cual, supuestamente, iban a defenderla?

— ¡Claro! — Chillo Emily dándole un leve empujón a Bella de tal manera que chocara contra el duro pecho del muchacho — Cuídala y aliméntala…Tu sabes, podría enfermarse y eso…

— ¡No soy un animal, no me traten como tal! — se quejo la castaña tras un chillido desesperado, sin embargo sus amigas no podían asimilar sus palabras, solo se encontraban idiotizadas por la cercanía del chico y aquella sonrisa ladeada que les dirigía. Edward sonrió malicioso

— Descuiden la alimentare tres veces al día y me asegurare que se duche, yo mismo comprobare con mis propios ojos que lo haga

— Antes muerta — mascullo Bella al entender el significativo con doble sentido de aquella afirmación. Sin más, el pelicobrizo, la tomo del brazo y tras un simple _‹‹ Adiós ›› _dirigido hacia las amigas de la muchacha, comenzó a arrastrarla rápidamente hacia la salida

— Suéltame — exclamo zafándose del agarre del muchacho aunque, lo correcto sería decir que, él la dejo simplemente escapar de su agarre — Eres un bruto ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarme la vida?

—No; Ya he encontrado algo que me gusta — susurro a pocos centímetros de su rostro e inmediatamente ella se alejo, observándolo furiosa

— ¡Ugh! — Gruño — ¿Acaso quieres otra bofetada?

— Debemos llevarnos bien ¿No crees? — le pregunto él sonriendo de manera inocente. _‹‹Algo anda mal››_ pensó ella, observándolo con desconfianza y el al notar aquella mirada, sonrió aun mas — Me comportare e intentare ser la mejor persona posible…contigo ¿Me crees?

— No

— ¡Oh, Vamos! — Exclamo divertido — Incluso podríamos salir y tal vez, si tienes suerte, podría besarte otra vez — hizo un intento de abofetearlo, sin embargo el fue más rápido y tomo su mano entre las de él — Ahora no estoy distraído y tu…Eres lenta a la hora de golpear

— No me fastidies, Cullen

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no soy más _el demonio _o _el príncipe de la seducción_?

— El día que logres seducir a alguien que posea… ¡Suéltame!

— No, no, dime que ibas a decir, tal vez seria interesante, teniendo en cuanta que logre que tus mejores amigas te entregaran a mi — eso mismo había pensado Bella y por ello no había terminado de insultarlo, porque independientemente si lo insultaba a él también estaría insultando a sus amigas y aquello era algo que jamás haría…Aunque en esos momentos se lo merecieran

— Déjame en paz, en estos momentos tengo problemas mucho más grandes que tu

— ¿Y cuál serian esos problemas? — pregunto realmente interesado aprovechando el hecho de tener su brazo atrapado entre una de sus manos, jalándola hacia él, acercándola a centímetros de su cuerpo. Fue totalmente consiente al hecho de que el cuerpo de ella se tenso, a la defensiva, y aquello por el contrario de molestarle, aunque lo hacía en parte, le encantaba

— El llegar sana y salva a mi casa

— Creía que era el sexo — cerca, muy cerca de ellos, observando el espectáculo en primera persona los chicos se encontraba observando atentos como Edward y Bella peleaban. Emmett había apostado con Jasper a que Edward la besaba y James y Seth habían apostado a que Emmett se confundía…

Atónitos observaron como ella, aprovechando el hecho de que Edward solo sostuviera con una de sus manos, con la otra, le propinaba una muy buena y certera bofetada. No esperaron demasiado para revolcarse en el suelo de la risa ante la expresión de Edward…

— ¡Ya verás! — exclamo furioso e incrédulo tomándola por las rodillas, haciendo sus piernas flaquear, y colocando todo su cuerpo sobre sus hombro tal y como si se tratara de una bolsa de patatas

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! — Grito inútilmente ya que era pasada de media hora que el último alumno había abandonado el instituto, exceptuándola a ella y sus amigas, las cuales de seguro no harían mucho — ¡Ya verás en cuanto…!

— ¿Intentas amenazarme? — pregunto divertido

— No te importa, idiota

— ¡Hey! Cuidado, no vaya a ser que tu papi escuche hablar a su hermosa hija así ¡Que sacrilegio!

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Te odio!

— ¿Sabes? Sé que me terminaras amando y no podrás olvidarme

— Antes muerta

— Pues prepárate para morir pequeña porque tú... _eres mía_

.

.

La luna se asoma alta y pálida entre las últimas ramas de un árbol frondoso. Los ruidos, desde allí, eran extrañamente lejanos. Solo se escuchaba el rugir de los motores que esperaban impacientes a ser llevados al máximo … al menos eso habían oído decir a unos de los chicos que se encontraban en aquel casi secreto lugar en las desiertas calles de Seattle

— No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto — mascullo Bella al verse rodeada por aquel panorama. Ella, la hija del jefe de policías, participando en una carrera callejera…Ilegal

* * *

_**Wow, Wow, Wow…Aquí les traigo este capítulo con un poco mucho, mostrando la vida que lleva Edward… más o menos… Entonces ¿Qué les ha parecido?**_

_**En cuanto al nobre de Ginny, su sobre nobre se pronuncia Shiny. Bien, me veo obligada en hacer una especificación más, como alguna se darán cuenta, una pequeña parte de la escena de este capitulo, se asemeja mucho a una de la película 3MSC, y si, es así, por el hecho de que unas cuantas lectoras me la recomendaron para aplicarla a la vida de Edward, ya que le queda mucho, según la personalidad que pretendo darle, así que solo para aclarar, esa pequeña escena pertenece a esa película, luego, es todo mi invención. Gracias **_

_**Dejen un comentario…**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Reviewr!**_


	5. Peleas

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

_..."Si conociéramos el verdadero fondo de todo tendríamos compasión hasta de las estrellas"..._

_De: Graham Greene (1904-1991)_

* * *

Suspiro suavemente, observando de soslayo como un entretenido Edward la miraba minuciosamente, tal vez a la espera que comenzara a gritarle y golpearlo…quería hacerlo, si, pero no le daría la satisfacción de hacerle notar cuan molesta y temerosa se encontraba en ese entonces

Observaba atónita como autos e incluso motos se arremolinaban allí… en mitad de aquella calle desierta, a la espera de que algún otro conductor desquiciado y desinteresado por su propia vida, y seguridad, se largara en la próxima ronda

Aun podía escuchar el rugir de los motores, los sonidos que emitían los cláxones que sonaban como enloquecidos ante el triunfo de uno de los corredores. Las luces de faros iluminaban el lugar como si este se tratara de una enorme discoteca de moda. Algunas personas Las personas se encontraban allí observando una de las carreras o simplemente bailando al ritmo de una de las canciones que se escuchaban por los altavoces de aquella camioneta

Un hombre con el cabello al rape, una cazadora negra de piel y cantidades de piercings sobre su rostro, había comenzado a recoger nuevamente las apuestas; Recogió el dinero y lentamente sin inmutarse por la gran cantidad de billetes que se encontraban entre sus manos, guardándolo en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans negros, le sonrió a una de las chicas que caminaban frente a él

— ¿Sorprendida? — fingió no escucharlo sin embargo tras un rápido y brusco movimiento la tomo por las caderas y girando, la estampó entre su cuerpo y la fría pared de cemento de la abandonada fabrica. Quería ignorarlo, tenia suerte de que Charlie se hubiera creído de que ella iba a dormir a la casa de Angela y aun así, rogaba por que su padre no pensara en llamarla al lugar en donde se suponía ella realmente se debía encontrar

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces? — mascullo entre dientes, intentando librarse del agarre del muchacho, sin embargo era un batalla perdida. Odiaba ser tan débil — Suéltame

— ¿Por qué? ¿Gritaras?

— Tal vez

— Mmm… No creo que funcione ya que… — con un movimiento de su cabeza señalo a los demás muchachos. Bella bufo por lo bajo ¿Gritar? No era idiota, sabía que si llegaba a hacerlo la mayoría por lo drogados que se encontraban, no la escucharían y los otros… simplemente eran secuaces y fans de ese intento de mafioso — No te harán caso — su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al de ella quien nerviosamente lo esquivo, observando hacia uno de sus costados, aun así podía sentir los cálidos labios de él a centímetros de la piel se sus mejillas

— Sabía que eras un pendejo inmaduro, pero… ¿Acosador? — tras aquel comentario, una grave risotada se dejo escuchar detrás de ellos. Inmediatamente Edward observó sobre su hombro izquierdo, para encontrarse con la mirada desaprobatoria de Ginny y la burlesca de Matt. Rodo los ojos comenzando a liberar a Bella de su agarre

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen?

— Ahora hablar con un idiota ¿Y tú? — aseguro Gin tras un gracioso resoplido que hizo volar por unos leves instantes su rubio fleco. Sonrió acercándose hacia Bella — Tu debes ser Bella ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Me obligo a decírselo — aseguro Edward quien no solo mantenía una conversación con Matt, sino que también se mantenía al pendiente de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo entre Bella y Ginny. La rubia lo observo de mala manera haciéndole un gesto que distaba de ser educado y Edward… él solo encendió un cigarrillo aun sin dejarle de mirarla insolente, con aquel aire de superioridad que Bella tanto odiaba

— ¡Joder! ¡Esta carrera estará buena! ¿Verdad que si? — La castaña sintió como se le propinado un fuerte golpe a su hombro derecho. Siseó de manera dolorosa fulminando con la mirada a aquel grandote quien solo atino a observaba arrepentido — Lo siento — Gin lo observo molesta

— Emmett, se mas cuidadoso

— Ten cuidado, idiota — se dejo escuchar la voz de Edward quien aparto bruscamente a Bella de al lado de Gin y Emmett. Este último sonrió burlón, arrebatándole a la castaña de las manos y abrazándola en el acto. _El demonio_ gruño por lo bajo como una clara advertencia; Conocía a Emmett y sabia hasta qué punto este era capaz de llegar para fastidiarlo...La ultima vez había besado a hija de la casera de su edificio...

— ¿Yo? — se señalo inocentemente sin siquiera continuar de decir nada, pues un fuerte golpe en sus riñones lo habían obligado a callar — ¡Mierda! — observo con furia a aquella castaña quien lo observaba molesta. Gruño, reincorporándose levemente, tendría suerte si ese riñón le funcionaba — ¿Acaso eres la hija de Mohamed Ali?...

— ¿Van a competir? — todos voltearon hacia aquel muchacho que recogía nuevamente las apuestas. Bella frunció el ceño, un buen dineral debía de salir de cada carrera. El pelicobrizo asintió levemente entregándole, tras un apretón de manos, unos cuantos dólares. El muchacho con piercings, se largo de allí tan rápido como llego. Emmett negó repetidas veces

— No, no, yo me quedare cuidando a la hermosa Bella; No queremos que alguien se propase con ella ¿Verdad? — tras una sonrisa maliciosa, Emmett se acerco hacia Edward quien mantenía su ceño fruncido. Le encantaba molestar al _Demonio._ Había muy pocas cosas que lograran molestarlo y ahora…que sabia cual era la principal cosa que lo molestaba… no dejaría de hacerlo — Aunque pude que yo me propase con ella

— Atrévete y te quedaras sin descendencia — aseguro la castaña tras escuchar aquel comentario. Una cosa era que se debiera contener para no golpear a Edward y otra muy distinta, era golpear a los amigos de este. Cuatro pares de ojos la observaron sorprendidos. Matt fue el primero en reír

— ¡Carajo! ¡Te has cargado una peligrosa! ¿Verdad Eddie? — Pregunto palmeando fuertemente la espalda del chico — Increíble y yo que creí que era una dulce niña. Las apariencias engañan — continuo hablando el chico, manteniendo una rara conversación no solo con los demás sino, consigo mismo. El ojiverde sonrió levemente; Suerte la de él que aquella castaña hubiera comenzado a actuar como ella, ya se estaba aburriendo ante la actitud sumisa de la chica

— Ya cállate y apúntate a una ronda — lanzo el cigarro al suelo, apagándolo con un golpe decidido del talón — Sera aburrido si no hay competencia y… mira allí. Al parecer esta noche estará llenas de niños melindrosos que quieren desafiar a papá y mamá — a lo lejos se podían observar como unos lujosos autos se acercaban por la zona de carrera, haciendo rugir sus motores, desafiando a los demás conductores que sin dudarlo aceptarían aquel desafío silencioso

.

.

¿Alguna vez han sentido como si ya no puedes controlar lo que sucede ante ti? ¿Cómo si el alma se te saliera del cuerpo de un solo golpe? ¿Cómo si el maldito tiempo pareciera detenerse en un puto y asqueroso instante? Bella sentía así. No sabía cómo, ni tampoco sabía muy bien el porqué, pero extrañamente una pelea había comenzado en uno de los extremos de la calle y aquello provoco que en cerrar de ojos ya casi todos se encontraran involucrados en dicha pelea. Sintió como una blanca mano la jalaba con fuerza. Presa de su propio terror Intento zafarse más sin embargo no pudo.

— No grites — lentamente lo observo a los ojos. Era Edward — Sígueme. No te asustes. Nada te sucederá… solo debes hacerlo que te digo — comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el Jeep en el que Emmett la había traído — Vamos, es hora de irnos — la tomo por las caderas y con un suave movimiento la subió hacia la parte trasera del Jeep — Gin te llevara — recalco lo obvio señalando a la rubia que lo observaba preocupada. El pelicobrizo sonrió de manera torcida para segundos después cerrar la puerta

— Cuida a Matt ¿Entiendes?

— Lo hare

— No se excedan

— Solo nos divertiremos, ahora largo antes de que esto realmente se vuelva algo peligroso — refuto frunciendo el ceño. Observando hacia en donde se encontraban sus amigos. Gin asintió y sin más acelero rápidamente el Jeep. El chico observo, cómo se alejaban, esperando a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos y seguras de todo

Un grito lo hizo voltearse solo para encontrarse a Emmett vitoreando desde lo alto de un pequeño muro, preparado para elegir a su próxima víctima. Ambos, desde distintos lugares, observaron como un idiota atacaba a Matt por la espalada, logrando atinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Inmediatamente se lanzaron a la defensa de su amigo y al ataque de sus enemigos

Gin los haría sufrir, por no cuidar a Matt como era debido…

.

.

La castaña abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo, lo que sea, lo que fuera con tal de romper aquella falta de sonido, tan agobiante que le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Observo el lugar en donde se encontraba; La casa de Gin era por el completo refinada y hermosa. Las paredes de aquel intenso verde petróleo combinaban a la perfección con ese estilo moderno impuesto por la propietaria en cada uno de los adornos

— Te ves nerviosa

— Ohm… No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas — aseguro tomando un sorbo del té que Gin le había ofrecido. La rubia rió melodiosamente, sentándose junto a la castaña en aquel mullido sofá. Observo lo hermosa que era aquella tierna castaña, no le sorprendía que Edward se sintiera deseoso de ella — ¿Cullen tardara mucho en llegar?

— No lo sé — chasqueó la lengua, preocupada por Matt y los demás. Mas le valiera no tener ni un rasguño — Entonces es cierto…

— ¿Qué?

— Eres la esclava de Edward

— Si. Una estúpida apuesta — explico escuetamente

— No es tan malo, Bella, Edward pude tener su lado dulce… solo debes entenderlo

— Entendería mejor a los osos salvajes. Serian menos arrogantes y molestos

— Eres cabezota ¿He? — pregunto divertida ante tal actitud. Bella frunció su ceño, no era cabezota, simplemente sabia que no lograría entender a Edward Cullen ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. El chico era muy complicado y ella, no lograba terminar de entender una de sus actitudes que él ya se encontraba contradiciéndose así mismo con otra — Todo tiene un porqué y Edward… él no es la excepción

— ¿Sucede muy a menudo? — pregunto la castaña en un vano intento de cambiar de conversación. Le ponía realmente nerviosa el hablar del _Demonio. _Gin lo noto, sonriendo internamente. Estaba segura que esa castaña lograría darle un vuelco a la vida de Edward— Las peleas

— No. Hoy fue un caso especial… Usualmente todos nos conocemos y sabemos que hacer y que no, pero aquellos novatos que entran a las carreras suelen creer que tienen derechos sobre todo y… . En palabras simples, quiero decir que intentaron pasase de listos con la novia de alguno. Los chicos pueden actuar como unos idiotas, pero saben cómo cuidar a sus novias

— Supongo. ¿Y tú eres la novia de ese chico? ¿No?

— Sep. Yo soy afortunada de ser la futura esposa de Matt — susurró de manera confidente, mostrándole el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular; era sencillo y delicado, decorado con un brillante pequeño y resplandeciente — Aun que si lo ves desde otro punto… también podría ser una desdichada. Ese hombre se comporta como una bestia cuando está en su papel de duende gruñón

— ¡Pobre de ti! — se dejo escuchar una exclamación burlona proveniente de la puerta principal. _‹‹Jasper››_ Pensó Gin —Yo que tú, me voy del estado — tras soltar un gruñido, Matt, abrió lentamente la puerta principal, preparado para los regaños de Gin. Estaría la noche en vela y durmiendo en el sofá. La vida era un asco

.

.

Allí en mitad de plena sala se encontraban ambos peleando. No habían tardado más de dos minutos en encontrar un tema de conversación el cual molestara la otro: La pelea, los golpes, el que él hubiera llamado a Angela para decirle que Bella no iba a ir a su casa

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante e idiota como para llamarla?

— ¿Y tu como eres tan valiente y estúpida como para osar llamarme arrogante e idiota?

— No bromeo Cullen — el ojiverde sonrió de manera torcida, como la anterior vez, la tomo por las caderas acercándola hacia su cuerpo. Ella sin inmutarse lo observo de manera desafiante, no dejaría que él la intimidara. Podía sentí como las fuertes manos de él se apretaban duramente a la carne de sus caderas a la vez que sus labios, incitadores, se encontraban ya a pocos centímetros de sus labios

— Yo tampoco lo hago

— Vete al carajo. Ni creas que hare lo que tú quieras. No soy tu maldito títere

— No. Eres mi esclava y por ello… harás lo que yo diga, cuando lo diga y como lo diga ¿Quedo claro?...

* * *

_**¡Linduras! Pues aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre le digo… ¡Espero sus Revierws!**_

_**Creo… que no he tardado demasiado en subir ¿Verdad? En caso de que si lo haya hecho… Disculpen. No tengo excusas… Por ahora O.O**_

_**Cuídense gente…**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡No olviden dejar Revierws!**_


	6. Seattle

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

_Nunca puedes ser conocido por lo que quieres que te conozcan...La gente te conocerá por lo que sea que quieran conocerte._

_Kristen Stewart_

* * *

Isabella se montó en la motocicleta del pelicobrizo a duras penas; No le agradaba el hecho de confiarle su seguridad a aquel muchacho que parecía prosternarse ante la velocidad. ¡Por dios! Su padre era el jefe de policías y ella no hacía más que ser testigo de alguien que, según sus suposiciones, rompía más de diez normas de seguridad. Le escucho reír a la vez que aumentaba aún más la velocidad. Apretó los labios evitando que un pequeño gritillo lleno de pánico escapara de ellos; No le daría esa satisfacción

Con una habilidad envidiable, Edward, acelero aún más, ladeando la moto, comenzando a zigzaguear con entusiasmo sobre la habitada calle de su vecindario. Sonrío al sentir los brazos de la castaña aferrarse con aun más fuerza sobre su chaqueta

Una fresca briza, azoto el rostro de ella junto en el momento en el que Edward estacionaba la motocicleta, aun encendida, para abrir el garaje que compartía junto con los demás habitantes del edificio. Dentro de la oscuridad que les ofrecía el polvoroso y casi abandonado garaje, la castaña se dirigió hacia el único lugar que parecía iluminar la habitación: El ascensor

— No funciona. Debemos subir por las escaleras — le advirtió él al verla adentrarse a la pequeña e iluminada caja. Bella frunció el ceño; No le agradaba la idea de encontrarse caminando junto a él por aquellas oscuras escaleras — Vamos — le apuro él, esperándola de pie al comienzo de las escaleras — ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación?

— Eres un idiota

— Deberías ser más original con tus insultos, gatita

La castaña maldijo en voz alta al verse estar subiendo las escaleras hasta el sexto piso. Debía hacer más ejercicio. Fulmino con la mirada al pelicobrizo que la observaba de manera impasible ¿Acaso ese chico no sudaba? Ella parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque al corazón y él… como si nada; Se consoló a sí misma al pensar que solo era por estar acostumbrado a subir las escaleras

— ¡Edward! ¡Amigo! — le saludo un muchachos, separándose de su acompañante, sonriéndole con cortesía. El ojiverde frunció el ceño al escuchar la música procedente de su departamento. Al igual que un rayo se adentró hacia el lugar solo para encontrarse con todos sus amigos allí, festejando. No necesito hacer siquiera dos pasos, dentro de su departamento, para encontrar al responsable de dicha fiesta.

‹‹Emmett››

Pensó furioso. Ahora entendía la amable declinación del chico, en cuanto Matt, le había ofrecido a ir a la casa de Gin. Se golpeó mentalmente al saberse un idiota por haber aceptado a Emmett como compañero de piso

— ¡Vamos a bailar! — grito el moreno sosteniendo a una esbelta chica entre sus brazos para atacar sus labios sin ningún miramiento. Al ver al ojiverde, aun besando a la chica, abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrado, alejándose de la morena como si quemara — Hey. Edward… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a matarte

.

.

Se removió, al igual que una niña en busca de protección, entre los brazos de Emmett quien, abrazándola y protegiéndola, contaba chistes a diestra y siniestra para aquellos que no estaban ocupados emborrachándose, drogándose o incluso, intercambiando saliva… Tal y como lo hacía el pelicobrizo

Aun de lejos, le fulmino con la mirada, observando como el chico, acariciaba sin pudor alguno, las desnudas piernas de la escultural rubia que se encontraba sentada sobre él. Pese a sus quejas, la había dejado sola, en mitad de la fiesta a merced de borrachos, drogadictos o incluso adolescentes estúpidos que habían querido propasarse con ella. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Emmett, la había rodeado sus hombros con uno de sus grandes brazos, alejándola de allí

— Bien ¿Qué tal este? —Pregunto tomando una exagerada bocanada de aire — Un niño de unos doce años, iba andando por la calle arrastrando de una cuerda a una rana aplastada. Llegó hasta un de estos locales de mala reputación que tienen una luz roja en la entrada y llamó a la puerta. La madame abrió la puerta y al ver a un niño pequeño, le preguntó que quería. Él respondió que quería hacerlo con una de las chicas del local y que tenía suficiente dinero para pagar y que no se iría hasta conseguirlo. La madame lo pensó y se dijo: _¿Por qué no?_

El niño, con autorización de la madame, se adentró al lugar y allí la mujer lo invitó a escoger entre las chicas la que más le gustara. Él preguntó si alguna de las chicas tenía alguna enfermedad y desde luego, la madame respondió que no. Pero él había escuchado a los hombres del pueblo decir que habían tenido que ir al hospital a recibir tratamiento tras haberlo hecho con Marlene y esa era la chica que él quería. Teniendo en cuenta que el niño estaba tan obstinado y tenía dinero, la madame le dijo que subiera por las escaleras y se adentrara a la primera habitación a la derecha, que allí se encontraría Marlene...

…Siguiendo las instrucciones, subió por las escaleras arrastrando consigo a la rana aplastada. A los diez minutos baja por las escaleras, sigue arrastrando la rana, le paga a la madame y se dirige hacia la salida. La madame, curiosa, le pregunta por qué ha escogido a la única chica que, en su local, tenía una enfermedad, en lugar de cualquiera de las otras. Él responde: "Esta noche cuando llegue a casa, mis padres saldrán a cenar y me dejarán con la niñera…

…Cuando se hayan marchado, lo haré con ella, puesto que le gustan mucho los niños jovencitos y ella pillará la enfermedad que yo acabo de pillar. Cuando vuelvan mis padres, mi padre llevará la niñera a su casa, y por el camino se la tirara y él también pillará la enfermedad. Cuando papá vuelva, él y la mamá se acostarán, lo harán y ella también pillará la enfermedad. Por la mañana, cuando papá se marche al trabajo, el cartero traerá el correo y le tendrá un rápido polvo con mamá y él también pillará la enfermedad… ¡Y este es el hijo de puta que atropelló **Mi ranita**!

— ¿Debería reírme? — escucho comentar un chico llamado Ben quien al igual que los demás se encontraba confundido. Bella apretó sus labios, al observar la mueca molesta del ojiazul, ante la incomprensión de los demás para con su chiste. Sin poderse contener más comenzó a reír tímidamente logrando que solo algunos comenzaran a reír junto a ella

— ¡Ella si lo comprende! ¡Vamos, chicos! ¿Es que no entienden lo gracioso del chiste? — mascullaba el muchacho comenzando a explicar con extremado cuidado las partes del chiste que, según él, debía causarle gracia

Soltó un gritillo al sentirse jalada con brusquedad, fuera del alcance de Emmett. Unos penetrantes ojos verdes la observaban con furia, alejándola del moreno que solo había atinado a encogerse de hombros haciéndole saber a la castaña que no podía ayudarla. Quiso chillar de impotencia al verse incapaz de golpearlo. Él sonrió ladinamente, obligándola a amoldar su cuerpo en un pequeño rincón del lugar, ocultándola de la vista de los demás

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

— Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Acaso no te había dicho que no te alejaras de mí? — pregunto él. Ella no se dejó intimidar ante la intensa y furiosa mirada que él le dirigía; Lo observo tensar su mandíbula, mientras que su mano derecha reposaba sobre la pared, por encina de su hombro, logrando que todos y cada uno de sus músculos se hicieran notar por sobre la fina tela de su playera — Contesta — le ordeno en apenas un susurro, observándole los rojos y apetecibles labios

— Si, lo hiciste, pero no tenía planeado esperar a que terminaras de intercambiar saliva con tu… novia

— No es mi novia, solo nos divertimos — aseguro él, alejándose solo un poco del cuerpo de la castaña — ¿Acaso te has puesto celosa? — inquirió divertido ante la mueca de asco que adornaba el rostro de la castaña, al mencionarlo a él besándose con una de sus…amigas — ¿Es que, acaso, tú quieres estar en el lugar de Roxanne?

— ¿Estas drogado o solo borracho? Sea lo que sea que hayas ingerido, amigo, debes dejarlo, te hace decir idioteces

— ¡Oh, por favor! — Comento divertido ante la repentina seriedad de ella — Sabes que me amas

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces?

— Solo sígueme — le indico, comenzando a arrastrarla entre la multitud hacia la ventana que daba con la calle. Le sonrió, comenzando a salir por la ventana hacia las escaleras de emergencias. Ella lo observo recelosa — ¿Vendrás?

— Planeas asesinarme ¿Verdad?

— Me has descubierto. Ahora se una niña buena y mueve tu lindo trasero hacia aquí

— Esa no es la mejor manera de convencer a alguien de obedecerte… — replico ella comenzando a deslizar sus piernas hacia el otro lado de la ventana, parándose en aquellas nada confiables escaleras de emergencias — A veces dudo que poseas educación — mascullo comenzando a subir escaleras arriba, hacía en donde suponía seria la azotea

—Ya somos dos, castaña — aseguro él, tomándola de la mano y comenzando a guiarla, escaleras arriba, hacia la azotea — ¿Te gusta? Creo que de todo el edifico…La vista es lo más hermoso de por aquí— si no hubiera estado tan asombrada por el magnífico paisaje que le ofrecía aquella vieja azote, tal vez, solo tal vez hubiera notado la intensa mirada del chico posada sobre su cuerpo al decir aquellas últimas palabras

—Es hermoso — aseguro ella con una sonrisa tan sincera como hermosa. Señalo al igual que una niña pequeña el _Space Needle, _asombrándose por la perfecta y sincrónica belleza a que la torre ofrecía junto con los edificios que lo rodeaban — Hacia ya demasiado tiempo que no observaba Seattle de noche. Simplemente olvide que era tan hermoso

.

.

Edward Cullen, se encontraba, sentado en la cornisa de la azote, bebiendo de una botella de cerveza, escuchando con atención los relatos históricos que la castaña tenía que aportar por cada uno de los edificios que se podían divisar desde donde ellos se encontraba. Sonrió a notar como el nerviosismo de la muchacha aumentaba en cuanto más hablaba; Ella lo observo por lo que él, tomando un trago de su cerveza, enarco una de sus cejas

— ¿Qué?

— Nada

— ¡Oh, vamos! — Exclamó divertido, tendiéndole la botella, invitándola de tomar un sorbo de cerveza, ella se negó, él se burló — Quieres preguntarme algo. Dispara y pregunta

— No quiero preguntarte nada

— Por supuesto que sí; Cada vez que la curiosidad te asalta haces frunces el ceño y muerdes tus labios con nerviosismo… Y también haces esa extraña cosa con la nariz. Es muy graciosos verte

— Por un momento había creído que eras cortes

— Jamás, eso se los dejo a los caballeros de pacotilla

— ¿Entonces eres un chico rudo?

— Tal vez. ¿No es eso lo que todos dicen de mí?

— Si; No soy una persona que escuche a los demás, creo que todos, inclusive enemigos declarados, merecen una oportunidad para darse a conocer

— ¿Enemigos declarados? ¿Es decir que tienes más de uno? — Pregunto divertido, evadiendo el tema principal, no soportaría hablar de cosas que evoquen el sentimentalismo y aquellas cosas… prefería lanzarse desde donde se encontraba, hacia la calle principal — Yo soy uno de tus enemigos — aseguró sin siquiera preguntar. Ella se sonrojo, volviendo a observar el paisaje — Entonces de entre todos tus enemigos, yo debo ser el más guapo — aseguro acerándose hacia ella, quien en contra de sus instintos se quedó allí, no intento alejarse — El más odiado de tus enemigos, también debo ser yo y el que te hace la vida insoportable, también debo ser yo ¿verdad? — pregunto Edward, tomando delicadamente el mentón de la chica hasta hacerla observarlo al rostro. Nuevamente sus ojos se dirigieron hacia sus labios. Quería besarla — Dios me impida hacer lo contrario — se dijo así mismo, estrechándola entre sus brazos, lenta y estratégicamente aun sin dejarla de observar aquellos oscuros pozos chocolates

* * *

_**Hola linduras. Nuevo capítulo — ¿Lo han disfrutado? ¡Eso espero! —… ¡Termine las evaluaciones trimestrales…Creo! Y es caso de que no sea así… Asesinare y descuartizare… a los libros… para estudiar U.U**_

_**Bueno amores míos; Espero con ansias sus Reviews. No duden en aplicar sus dudas, consejos, criticas (No sean tan duros chicos, saben que los quiero) , etc.**_

_**Los quiero linduras**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡No olviden sus Revierws!**_


	7. Supocisiones

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

_Cuando pedimos consejos, normalmente estamos buscando un cómplice_

_Marques de la Grange_

* * *

La fría brisa matinal le obligaba a enfundar sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su chaqueta. Maldijo por lo bajo en apenas un susurro, por lo que un hombre que se encontraba cerca no pudo evitar reír, aparentemente divertido por su enojo. Rosalie fingió no escucharlo aunque ciertamente quería golpearlo

Sonrío al sentir la extraña calidez que le ofrecía aquel viejo pero reconfortante edificio; siguió observando las destartalas paredes faltas de pintura que parecían que poco a poco se habían desintegrado por la humedad misma del edificio. Subió escalón por escalón, entonando alegremente una cancioncilla que recordaba había dicho odiar hacia menos de dos semanas. Se encontró frente a una aburrida puerta de manera, sin siquiera avisar su presencia la abrió a sabiendas que los muy idiotas siempre la mantenían sin cerrojo

— Al fin — susurro comenzando a deshacerse de todas y cada una de las prendas que había utilizado para abrigarse del crudo frío de Seattle. Se sonrió a si misma mientras observaba su figura frente al gran espejo, que aun mantenía feos grafitis, obra de un momento de idiotez de Emmett y su falta de creatividad. Frunció los labios secando su rostro, que segundos antes se encontraba perlado de sudor— De verdad alguien debería proponerse arreglar aquel endemoniado ascensor. Tal vez James lo haga

Casi como si fuera su propia casa, se dirigió hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de zumo, solo encontró cerveza que estaba segura no le permitirían tomar por lo que nuevamente, debería de tomar agua. Minutos más tarde, con un vaso de agua en su mano izquierda, noto el desastre a su alrededor, dedujo que todo aquello era nuevamente obra de Emmett McCarty. Sonrió preguntándose cómo se lo habría tomado Edward, era sabido que el pelicobrizo odiaba que se realizaran fiestas en su casa…Todos lo sabían, todos, excepto Emmett.

Los rastros de luz solar se filtraban por la ventana dando de lleno en su rostro. Se removió molesta intentando ocultar su rostro entre las mantas. Nada. Los rayos de sol incluso parecían filtrarse a través de las finas mantas. Frunció el ceño por unos momentos al tomar conciencia de algo…En su habitación jamás habían llegado los molestos rayos de sol, por el simple hecho de que el espeso bosque de Forks, le ofrecía la perfecta sombra que ella necesitaba para dormir con tranquilidad. Se recordó a sí misma que se encontraba en la habitación de él, y que a diferencia de lo que en un principio creía, se encontraba en Seattle

Con una expresión inescrutable comenzó a observar el cielorraso poblado de pequeñas marcas producida por la humedad. Sonrió al recordar el chiste que Emmett había hecho en referencia a ello.

— Prejuiciosa — se murmuró a sí misma. No había mejor palabra que la describiera, toda su vida se había jactado de no serlo, pero sin embargo, y le costaba admitirlo, lo había sido de sobremanera. La noche anterior había congeniado a la perfección con Emmett e inclusive con el mismísimo _Demonio_. Rodó los ojos al pensar en ese estúpido apodo, debería preguntarle a Cullen el porqué de ello. Suspiro. Ciertamente las cosas comenzarían a cambiar y ella como que se llamaba Isabella Marie Swan, se encargaría de ello

— ¿Y tú que mierda haces aquí? — giro su rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. La puerta. Entrecerró los ojos, al ser nuevamente cegada por la luz solar, para así observar mejor a la chica — Respóndeme — exigió la rubia de manera acida. Bella la observo, sin poder ser capaz de evitar que su propia autoestima se devaluara radicalmente, la belleza de la chica era casi irreal

— Hola

— Estoy esperando una repuesta — gruño la rubia. Siquiera había pensado con encontrarse a una _horrible_ castaña en el cuarto de **su** _Demonio_. Volvió a observarla, maldiciendo por lo alto ante la mirada sorprendida de la castaña, ahora que a evaluaba podía darse cuenta de que la chica no era para nada _horrible_, y dejando su vanidad de lado, debía admitir que era _bastante_ linda, demasiado para su gusto. Siguió recorriéndola con la mirada, hasta detenerse en aquellos calcetines que abrigaban los pies de la chica. Eran los calcetines de él. Chasqueo la lengua, esa castaña era sin lugar a dudas otra de las zorras con las que él se acostaba — Olvídalo. Mejor lárgate a tu casa

— ¿Disculpa? — respondió, Bella, anonadada, siquiera había logrado salir de su inicial estado de shock para que aquella rubia la sumiera a otro. La situación era extremadamente extraña. Cubrió aun mas su cuerpo con las finas mantas, mientras se ponía de pie, intentando no pensar en su aspecto, debía de verse horrible con su cabello enmarañado y su expresión somnolienta — ¿Quién eres tú? No creo recordarte — admitió rebobinando el oasis de rostros que se formaban en su mente. La rubia bufo

— Sera porque no soy de tu calaña — escupió las palabras llena de indignación — Las zorras como tú no suelen conocer a personas con moral. ¿Qué, acaso te ha molestado escuchar la cruda verdad? — se burlo al ver la expresión de desagrado la chica — Ugh. Es molesto ver como ustedes se regalan por nada; Él no las amara como de seguro crees tú, solo quiere sexo, para él no eres más que una vagina caminante

— ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?

— Te lo diré esto porque… me das lastima; Edward nunca te amara ni te vera más que un buen polvo, y si tienes al menos un poco de dignidad te largarías de aquí para ir hacia tu casa, alimentar a tu perro, hacer la colada o follarte a cualquiera que se te antoje. Solo vete y ya

Humillada. Jamás en toda su vida alguien había humillado a Isabella Swan de aquella manera. Sintió su rostro arder, no sabía con exactitud si se trataba de furia o vergüenza, tal vez ambas, pero aquello era lo que menos importaba en ese momento. La rubia no había insinuado que ella era una zorra, no, ella había afirmado que lo era, ¡Siquiera la conocía, por el amor de Dios!

La odiaba. Por primera vez en su vida detesto a una persona con tan solo dirigirle una palabra, o dos en su caso, no sabía que responderle, no tenia argumentos con los que replicar. ¿Qué decirle cuando te encuentras en una casa, cama y habitación que siquiera son tuyas? Esta era la situación menos favorecedora en la que había encontrado…

Una muchacha, sin ser consciente de la disputa que acababa de comenzar en la habitación continúa, comenzó a removerse incomoda, entre los fuertes y musculosos brazos de cierto pelinegro adormilado. El chico soltó un suspiro, cubriendo el cuerpo de la escultural morena con unas mantas. Rió divertido al reconocer a su acompañante: María; Por lo que recordaba, esa chica tenía una seria obsesión con Jasper por no decir que también había sido la primera vez del chico. Se estremeció de asco, luego de imaginarse, por breves segundos, a su amigo medio desnudo luego de tener sexo con la chica

Unos cuantos gritos lo alertaron. Agudizó sus oídos al reconocer la molesta voz de Rosalie; Parecía estar gritándole a alguien aunque todavía no podía descifrar a quien, tal vez a James o a Edward…

— Edward — masculló con sorna, el que Rosalie le gritara a Edward era igual de posible como que Jasper y él dejaran de ser un maldito mujeriego. Nunca, jamás sucedería. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose con quien discutía Rose — Mierda — bramo, poniéndose de pie con una rapidez casi irreal que logro marearlo por unos segundos. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo que era por donde provenían los gritos. Abrió la puerta de su habitación solo para encontrarse a Rosalie, Bella y a Edward quien parecía haber salido de la ducha

— ¿Se puede saber por qué gritas? — pregunto el ojiverde en apenas un susurro amenazante. Rosalie se relamió los labios al ver como las cristalinas gotas de agua recorrían se estomago, sería tan sencillo arrebatarle aquella toalla y deleitarse con la perfecta vista de su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Edward enarco una de sus cejas ante el mutismo de la ojiazul. Ella reacciono casi al instante

— Es que...

— ¿Qué?

— Esta niña no quiere irse; Tú nunca quieres que se queden más de un día junto a…

— Bella es una invitada — la interrumpió bruscamente. La mirada llena de desagrado que la castaña le dirigía, no le gustaba en lo absoluto, tal vez ella en esos momentos pensaba que era un completo libertino sin corazón, y lo era, pero no por ello la chica debía saberlo

El cuerpo de la rubia se tenso ante la mención de la chica. Su nombre. La castaña debía de ser la chica por la cual Edward estaba, por el momento, interesado. Mantuvo a raya aquel pensamiento homicida que gritaba y exigía ser saciado

— Que bella te encuentras esta mañana — le susurro Emmett al oído. Bella pudo diferir a la perfección el molesto tono burlón que implementaba el chico. Se sonrojo. Era sabedora que su aspecto por las mañanas no era el mejor, pues su cabello se convertía en una maraña, hasta el punto que intentar luchar contra aquello se volvía imposible, y su rostro, esa era otra historia… — ¡Oh, vamos, Bella, pero si es verdad!

— Cierra la boca — mascullo malhumorada

— La gatita tiene garras ¿he? — en ese momento Emmett pensó que si las miradas matase, él ya se encontraría a mas de cien metros bajo tierra. Le sonrió a la castaña a la espera de que esta le devolviera la sonrisa, sin embargo lo único que la castaña hizo fue rehuirle su mirada. La observo extrañado, ahora sí que no lograba entender su actitud — ¿Pero qué…?

Edward sonrió ladinamente. De soslayo pudo ver como Bella cubría su rostro con las mantas que mantenía, aferradas a su cuerpo con demasiada fuerza. Rodo los ojos, escuchando también una de las tantas replicas de Rosalie que, él sabía, estaba conteniéndose para no insultarlo

— Ve a cambiarte, _castaña_ — dijo sin importarle interrumpir a la rubia en su largo y aburrido monologó. Rosalie bufo con indignación, ganándose un abrazo por parte de él — Y tu también — Emmett se encogió de hombros, prácticamente se encontraba vestido… con unos bóxer, pero vestido al fin y al cabo

— Es demasiada tentación para ti ¿verdad? — bromeo el pelinegro, antes de adentrarse nuevamente a su habitación, en donde ahora, una morena lo esperaba completamente despierta. Rosalie soltó una exclamación de asco al ver el completo y desnudo cuerpo de la acompañante del grandote. Visitar a los chicos resultaba ser, en varias ocasiones, ciertamente asqueroso y tramador

Sintiéndose ajena a toda aquella situación, Bella comenzó a escabullirse de allí, hacia la habitación en donde la noche anterior había dormido. Edward lo notó y sin poder evitarlo sonrió divertido…

Ni Edward, ni Emmett, sabían muy bien el cómo, pero Rosalie habían logrado quemar todo su desayuno, desde las tostadas hasta el café. En silencio, ambos maldijeron su suerte y la manipuladora sonrisa que la rubia les dirigía mientras ellos, fingían que aquel nefasto desayuno les gustaba, ahora, ambos entendían porque Jasper siempre desayunaba con ellos, aunque aquello implicara levantarse alrededor de las seis de la mañana para hacerlo

— ¡Jo! Esto es el maldito Karma, debía acompañar a María a tomar el taxi — se quejaba Emmett en apenas un susurro silencioso, solo para que él lograra escucharlo

El ojiverde observo como cierta castaña intentaba no reír al ver las morisquetas que ambos, Emmett y él, hacían mientras bocado por bocado terminaban de comer las tostadas. La chica había sido demasiado inteligente, alegando que se encontraba a dieta, y Rosalie por no parecer golosa, también mintió con el mismo patético argumento. Las mujeres podían comportarse con demasiada inteligencia…

— Te has divertido ¿Verdad? — cuestiono el chico mientras ella le entregaba el casco que minutos antes llevaba puesto. Bella asintió sin pudor, sabiendo a que se refería el pelicobrizo — Y lo admites — mascullo el igual de divertido que ella

— Bueno, admito que fue interesante, encontrar a alguien que logre que hagas algo que no quieres, Cullen — dijo, enarcando una de sus cejas con una expresión traviesa. Él negó divertido, comenzando a caminar junto a ella

— Y lo dice la chica que me obligo a dormir en mi sofá y no en mi cama

— Tú me obligaste a dormir en tu casa y no en la mía

— Puede que sí, pero no te obligue a robarme un par de calcetines y unos shorts — dijo él con aire distraído, esperando molestarla tanto como quería. Reprimió una sonrisa al ver como ella detenía su paso abruptamente. Fingió una expresión inocente — ¿Qué sucede, _castaña_?

— Solo para que sepas, tengo mala circulación en los pies. No quiero bromas — le advirtió antes de que él siquiera pestañara — Y necesitaba un conjunto para dormir…

— Desnuda te hubieras visto guapa

— No, gracias; Ya era suficiente con la pelicula pornográfica, con audio incluido, que Emmett nos ofreció anoche

— Bienvenida a mi vida, _castaña_ — mascullo él, inclinándose hasta estar a su altura, a pocos centímetros de su rosto. Ella no se movió, había descubierto que a Edward Cullen le gustaba invadir su espacio persona, fingiendo querer besarla, para después alejarse como si nada hubiera sucedido; La noche anterior, en la azotea, era un claro ejemplo de ello. — Interesante — declaro, sonriendo de manera ladeada

— ¿Sabes, Cullen? Creo que incluso podrías agradarme. No eres tan malo

— ¿Eso crees?

— No diré que no eres un idiota, porque si lo eres, pero podría decirte que no… — sin previo a viso, Edward tomo su rostro entre una de sus manos, y acercándola a él, Bella sintió como la besaba casi con anhelo, moviendo sus labios al compás de los suyos, no queriendo profundizar el beso, solo mantener el contacto. Soltó un quejido al sentirlo mordisquear su labio inferior, con un poco más que brusquedad

Él, inmerso en su mundo ante aquel beso, pareció reaccionar. Se separo de ella con una actitud casual y despreocupada. Eso la molesto y el pelicobrizo lo notó. Suspiro, de verdad se metería en problemas por hacer lo que estaba por hacer en esos instantes, lo que quería hacer desde que la conoció

— En la tarde vendré a buscarte

— Tengo planes

— No vale la pena esforzarte en planificar tu vida. La vida tiene sus propios planes, castaña…

Unas cuantas risotadas resonaron por el lugar. Emmett se atraganto con las papitas, mientras que James golpeaba su espalda intentando que su amigo no muriera asfixiado. Seth sonrió, más no abiertamente, y Jasper limpiaba una pequeña lagrimilla que escapaba de su ojo derecho

— ¡La puta que vale la pena estar vivo! — aseguro James al comprobar que Emmett había vuelto a respirar con normalidad. Los demás asintieron. Los cuatro se encontraban en el departamento del pelicobrizo, recordando viejas anécdotas — ¡Apostare cien dólares a favor de Edward! — exclamó siendo apoyado por Seth. Emmett y Jasper, por el contrario, apostaron en contra de su amigo, ninguno de los dos creía que Edward pudiera conquista tan fácilmente a la castaña, como mínimo, le daban dos meses

— La chica Swan es inteligente

— ¡Pero el chico llegara lejos! — volvió a rebatir el rubio siendo, nuevamente apoyado por Seth — Les aseguro que si yo prefiriese a los plátanos que a las donas ya me habría rendido a sus pies — y sin prestarle atención a la mirada extrañada que sus amigos le dirigían, comenzó a beber su cerveza

— Eres raro, James, incluso tus analogías lo son — comento Seth logrando que todos comenzaran a reír como si el mañana no existiera y la vida se les fuera en ello...

Unos profundos ojos marrones la observaban. Sus ojos. Con solo mirarlo podía saber que estaba enojado, no molesto, enojado. Su mano tamborileaba la pequeña mesa de madera mientras que ella se removía nerviosa en su lugar. Charlie la observo al igual que, ella sabía, lo hacía con los delincuentes. Se sintió más nerviosa

— ¿Qué hacías montada en la motocicleta del chico Cullen, Isabella? — pregunto con brusquedad. Y ella cerró los ojos, tal vez, después de todo, siquiera podría ver a Edward Cullen aquella tarde, porque estaba segura de que su padre se encargaría de darle un muy buen castigo

* * *

_**Hola linduras. Nuevo capítulo — ¿Lo han disfrutado? ¡Eso espero! —…Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero entiendan, este año eh estado sumida bajo mucho estrés e inclusive nervios que últimamente han cobrado factura con mi cuerpo… ¡Para decirles que incluso he desarrollado una especie de Tic Nervioso! Se los aseguro, no es nada divertido, al menso no para mi U.U**_

_**Bueno, me dejare de palabrerías, como saben amores míos; Espero con ansias sus Reviews. No duden en aplicar sus dudas, consejos, criticas (No sean tan duros chicos, saben que los quiero), etc.**_

_**Cuídense linduras**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡No olviden sus Revierws!**_


	8. Mentiras

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

_Una mentira no tendría ningún sentido a menos que sintiéramos la verdad como algo peligroso._

**Alfred Adler**

* * *

Una risilla nerviosa rompió con el súbito silencio del salón.

— Planeas contestar mi pregunta — inquirió su padre, mientras ella, intentaba avanzar lo suficiente como para divisar a su madre. Charlie, negó imperceptiblemente. Luego de tantos años ya sabía a la perfección, las jugarretas que ambas mujeres de la casa utilizaban a la hora de ayudarse — Ni lo intentes. Fue en busca de tu hermano, que al parecer se ha metido en un pleito

— ¿Es grave?

— No. No lo es, pero aun así se ganara un castigo de por vida, al igual que tu si no me respondes — gruño. Y por primera vez en varias semanas, a Bella dejo de parecerle gracioso el pequeño bigote que Charlie tenia sobre su labio superior. Podría ser cliché en un jefe de policías, y tal vez se vería gracioso, pero en cuanto su padre gruñía enojado, la palabra: _**Amenazador**_, resonaba en su cabeza — ¿Qué hacías montada en la motocicleta del chico Cullen?

— Es una historia muy larga— intento evadir el tema. Era sabido, incluso por ella misma, que apestaba a la hora de mentir, pues solía gesticular más de la cuenta, mientras su rostro adquiría un maíz rojo, y su mirada llena de culpabilidad la delataba, por lo que si quería que Charlie no se enterara de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, o en donde había dormido, o incluso que estaba siendo la esclava personal de Edward Cullen, debía de omitir u evadir cada una de las preguntas que él estaría dispuesto a hacerle — ¿Cuánto tardara en regresar mamá?

— Buen intento — la felicitó él, dejando entrever el característico sarcasmo que muy pocas veces había utilizado en su presencia. Frunció el ceño, odiaba que le hablara al igual que a una criminal juvenil, sin embargo, el odio que Charlie parecía tener por Edward Cullen y la ya reconocida sobreprotección que implementaba sobre ella, no parecían ser buenas combinaciones a la hora de un interrogatorio. Se encogió de hombros, esperando que esa acción fuera suficiente para demostrar su inocencia — _**Eso**_,ya no funciona conmigo, señorita. Ahora mismo me dirás lo que quiero saber

— Charlie — dijo, quejumbrosa. Y solo basto observarlo a los ojos, para sentirse, metafóricamente hablando, atrapada en un callejón sin salida. — El me trajo a casa — admitió, derrotada. El silencio en la habitación se instalo casi al instante

— Eso puedo notarlo. Ahora dime el porqué

— Mi auto se descompuso, y como Ángela no podía traerme, se lo pidió a Edward — respondió casi al instante, repitiéndose una y otra vez, que no le mentía descaradamente a su padre. Tal vez, si ella se creía su propia mentira, los demás también lo harían. Era una idea bastante factible, admitió para sí misma, mientras se sentaba junto a su padre, en el sofá

— ¿Y cómo conoce Ángela al muchacho?

— Son primos… — se golpeo mentalmente. Tal vez debería de pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, y la mirada de Charlie solo refirmaba aquella suposición. Su padre conocía a la familia Webber, al igual que conocía la jefatura de Forks. Ella rió, esta vez como una desquiciada. — Son primos políticos. Tú sabes, papá, ahora está muy de moda eso de… adoptar a amigos como familia

Otro gruñido se dejo escuchar por sobre el silencio de la televisión, por lo que la castaña solo se limitos a fingir demencia, volviendo su vista hacia el partido que se llevaba a cabo en la Tv; Observo los uniformes de cada uno de sus jugadores, sus colores, y sus escudos…

Entrecerró los ojos

— ¿Por qué miras el partido? — volvió a hablar, observando a aquel hombre como si se tratase de un ente desconocido. — Odias este equipo

— Y tengo mis razones para hacerlo: Son un asco. — Explicó con obviedad, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla — Pero Billy opina lo contrario, por lo que he apostado con él a que su equipo perdía — ella lo observo asentir para sí mismo, orgulloso con su decisión — Los _**Seattle Seahawks**_ perderán este partido, yo ganare doscientos dólares junto la satisfacción de haberle ganado a Billy. — ella solo se limito a rodar los ojos. Aun no entendía esa constante competición que existía entre su padre y Billy Black, y pensar que ambos eran amigos desde niños, ¿Qué sería de ellos de ser enemigos? Siquiera quería imaginarlo

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello?

— Soy tu padre. El futbol americano es lo mío, y además, tienen un nuevo quarterback que no promete demasiado — le respondió casi con exasperación. Bella se calló. Era mejore que Charlie siguiera el partido de cerca, y no a ella

— Iré a mi habitación — Charlie mascullo una respuesta casi muda, observando como el quarterback corría unas cincuenta yardas. Bufo. El maldito era bueno, ahora no se encontraba tan seguro en cuanto al resultado del juego

_**.**_

_**.**_

— _¡Tendrán una cita!_ — la castaña suspiro ante el chillido sin sentido de su amiga. Aun, aunque intentara poner atención a aquella conversación, no lograba hacerlo, y ciertamente, debía admitir que se encontraba tentada a cortar la línea, pero estaba segura que si lo hacía, en menos de una hora, no solo tendría a Ángela fuera de su porche, aporreando la puerta de su casa, sino que también se encontraría Emily — _¡Oh, eso es genial! ¿Qué te pondrás? ¿Una falda, un jersey…?_

— Ángela Webber — la interrumpió, ya exasperada, pues algo le decía que su morena amiga podría continuar todo el día nombrando accesorios y prendas habidas y por haber — No es una cita — volvió a repetir. Aun no podía recordar con exactitud cómo fue que se le escapo que Edward Cullen dijo que vendrá a recogerá para salir, pero, lo que si podía recordar, era a su amiga, comenzando a gritar a todo pulmón que tendría un cita con el _sexy demonio_. Estaba loca

— _¿Segura?_

— Segurísima. Es más, creo que solo lo dijo para fastidiarme, ni se atreverá a aparecer por aquí — aseguro sin una pizca de duda. Mientras se lanzaba de lleno a la cama, logro oír como desde el otro lado de la línea, Ángela soltaba un largo y triste suspiro; Y ella, por un momento, se limito a mofarse de aquella extraña fascinación que solía despertar Edward Cullen entre las mujeres, e incluso en sus dos mejores amigas — Es raro — admitió en voz alta, arrepintiéndose casi al instante de haber hablado, pues lo más seguro es que había despertado la curiosidad de la otra muchacha

— _¿Qué cosa?_ — inquirió Ángela

— Edward

— _¿Quién? ¿El sexy demonio?_ — una risilla divertida escapo de los labios de la castaña — ¿_Raro? Por dios, por más raro que sea, yo tendría sexo con él_ — la castaña continuo riendo sin más, era increíble que Ángela Webber, la hija del pastor del pueblo, presentara un extraña y oscura faceta digna de toda una pervertida, ¿Qué diría Charlie si supiera que aun mas mala influencia que Edward Cullen, lo era Ángela Webber? — _Y sexo del rudo, créeme_

— ¿Qué opina tu padre de todo esto, Angie? — le pico, observando el cielorraso, dirigiendo su atención hacia el pequeño santuario que había colocado allí con las fotos de sus amigos, los grandes momentos de su vida. Un chillido de su amiga se hizo presente

— _¿Mi padre? ¿Acaso crees que salí de un repollo? _— se quejo casi de manera cómica. Bella puedo imaginársela, fruncir el ceño y hacer un gracioso puchero — _El gran pastor Webber y su esposa, mis padres, cada tanto me ofrecen la primicia de sus actividades sexuales, ¡Si hasta los he tenido que mandar a callar! Suelen hacer mucho ruido y…_

— Eww. No necesito saber la vida sexual de tus padres, cállate. Siquiera sé como procesar esta nueva información, ¿Cómo mirare nuevamente a tu padre al rostro? ¡Y el domingo hay misa! ¡Carajo, me has arruinado la inocencia!

— _¡Oh, calla!_ — Volvió a chillar la morena — _Ambas sabemos que no eres tan inocente. Te sonrojas, ¿Verdad?_ — pregunto casi con malicia, sabiendo que aquella pregunta estaba de mas, porque tal y como había dicho, la castaña se encontraba tan roja como un tomate. Suspiro, era tan fácil predecir las reacciones de una amiga que se la vivía sonrojada. — _Oí. — _Chasqueo la lengua casi con amargura — _No logro encontrar mis braguitas de la suerte, Bella _

— Fíjate en el botiquín del baño

— _Mi braguitas no están en el… ¡Oh, olvídalo, Aquí están!_

— Te lo dije — aseguro, casi con pesar. Ángela solía ser demasiado distraída para su propio bien — Debo irme. Te quiero — intento despedirse, sin embargo, un siseo casi imperceptible, pero no por ello menos amenazador, proveniente de Ángela, le hizo desistir du su idea principal — O tal vez no…

— _Buena chica. Ahora termina de contarme cómo es eso de tu cita con el sexy chico malo_

— ¡Qué no es una cita!

_**.**_

_**.**_

— Es una cita — admitió a regañadientes.

Un par de risas y abucheos, se hizo presente en la habitación, logrando que gruñera de manera amenazante, mientras intentaba liberar sus brazos de los de Matt, quien apenas verlo cruzar las puertas de su apartamento le había aplicado una llave, inmovilizándolo casi al acto. Desistió al instante de recibir un puntapié de su captor, jamás podría escapar a no ser que le rompiera un brazo

— Uh. El niño malo tendrá una cita — fulmino con la mirada a Emmett, concordando consigo mismo que lo echaría a patadas de su apartamento. Se acabaría a allí, prefería vivir solo a que con aquel idiota — ¿Qué? ¿Le llevaras pequeñas florecillas como muestra de respeto?

— Idiota

— Has caído bajo

— Sin palabras — término de asegurar Matt, mientras liberaba al pelicobrizo, y este, orgulloso, se sentaba en el primer sofá disponible, aun sin dejarlo de mutilar con la mirada. Sonrió con picardía. Esta era su oportunidad para fastidiarlo al igual que ese pequeñajo lo había hecho con él — Jamás imagine que serias tan… romántico. Podría darte uno cuantos consejos — mascullo a la vez que le palmeaba la espalda, oyendo como el chico bufaba, preparado para utilizar un tono que sobrepasaba lo irónico

— ¿Crees que necesito un consejo de ti?

— Hey, niñato. Yo fui el que te enseño a conquistar chicas, ¿Acaso lo olvidas?

— No

— Fantástico — Gin, fue la primera en interrumpir aquella y estúpida disputa que se llevaba a cabo entre ambos chicos. Aun después de mucho tiempo, no podía caber en sí que su amado y maduro prometido, se comportara como un niño ante la presencia del ojiverde. Volvió a negar divertida. Ambos parecían ser unos niños cada que se juntaban — Tu eres el que le enseño a Edward a ser un zopenco con las chicas

— ¿Cómo que zopenco? — exclamaron ambos, al unisonó, indignados. La rubia no se dejo intimidar por aquellos pares de orbes azules y verdes. Si alguien sabia como controlar a aquellos chicos, ese alguien era ella, y todos lo sabían… — Yo te logre conquistar siendo un zopenco, linda. Nunca lo olvides — señalo, Matt, apegado y orgulloso de todas y cada una de sus maniobras de seducción. La rubia negó, casi con diversión

— No, cariño. Tú lograste seducirme con tus músculos, y tu motocicleta — dijo con simplicidad. — Así que Edward, lindura, déjame que yo te enseñe como enamorar a una chica

— ¡Gin!

En silencio, casi al igual que un fantasma, se encontraba una escultural rubia de fracciones rubia y mirada furiosa. Rosalie, ante las atentas miradas de todo, inclusive la de Edward, se levanto de donde se encontraba, comenzado a caminar lejos de aquella repugnante escena. ¿Cómo era posible? Solo aquello le faltaba, que Matt y Gin le dieran consejos a **su** Edward para conquistar a aquella horrible chica puritana. Esa niñita no lo merecía, siquiera estaba a la altura de tan gran hombre

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — escucho como le preguntaba, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Casi quiso llorar de tristeza al saber que **él** no sería capaz de consolarla jamás, porque pese a saber los sentimientos que ella profesaba hacia él, parecía querer ignorarlos, o fingir que solo se trataba de un amor pasajero de ella

— ¿Te tocaba a ti? — una risotada jovial y ruidosa la hizo observarlo. Emmett apenas le llevaba media cabeza de ventaja en cuanto altura, y para su suerte, era el único, aparte de Matt y Seth, que se daban cuenta que ya no era una niña, aunque claro que Seth solo lo hacía porque ambos compartían casi todas sus clases, y a Matt, tuvo que golpearlo, pero fuera de aquellos pequeños detalles, ellos tres eran los único s que se percataban de que ya era un mujer…

— Un coñazo. Matt me ha ganado un _piedra, papel o tijera_

— Debes estar de broma — farfullo por lo bajo, furiosa. ¿Tan poco valía, que se habían debatido, el consolarla a través de un juego de niños? Frunció el ceño, volviendo a preguntarse por millonésima vez en su vida si todos lo hombre eran unos idiotas

— ¡Por supuesto, Rose! — La consoló — De ser así ya me estarías oyendo pedirle la revancha a Matt. La verdad es que todos querían venir a hacerte esa simple pregunta: _¿Te encuentras bien?_

— Todos excepto Edward

— El debía irse, pero estoy seguro que de no ser así estaría a hora, aquí, contigo — mintió el chico, haciéndole sonreír unos instantes, cosa que ella le agradeció con la mirada. Emmett era el único que creía fervientemente en su amor por Edward, él era como un hermano para ella, y ella lo era para él, ambos lo sabían…

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luego de fingir demencia a medida que las pequeñas piedrecillas golpeaban contra su ventana, y tal vez un poco de diversión al escuchar los susurros disimulados de Edward Cullen al llamarla por aquel horrible apodo: _Castaña_; Acepto de buena gana aquel sentimiento llamado furia, al ser testigo directo como aquellas piedrecillas se convertías en grandes amenazas para el cristal de su ventana que caía rendido en el suelo de su habitación. ¡El muy idiota había hecho un agujero en su ventana!

Estudio los daños del cristal. Puedo apreciar como aquellas piedrecillas no tan pequeñas habían dejado un gran agujero, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, en el extremo derecho de su ventana.

Confirmado: Edward Cullen era un idiota

— ¡¿Qué crees que has hecho? — bramo colérica, mientras se terminaba de cerrar el cierre de su abrigo. Hacia un frio de los mil demonios allí afuera. Entrecerró los ojos, al observarlo reír, pretendiendo ser disimulado. El muy idiota se estaba burlando de ella

— Tranquila,_ castaña_

— ¡Me has roto la ventana!

— Es solo un pequeño… conducto de ventilación. Nada de qué preocuparse, juro que lo solucionare en cuanto tenga ganas

— Tu… Eres… — balbuceó, incoherencias. — Siquiera sé porque me molesto en insultarte — admitió malhumorada, haciéndolo sonreír — Tienes suerte de que mi padre no se encuentra en la casa

— ¿Esa es una insinuación?

— ¡Lo digo porque el **si** te mataría sin tener compasión alguna!

— Te preocupas por mí — aseguro, casi con dulzura. Ella negó, pareciéndole estúpida aquella conclusión. Solo estaba siendo humana, tampoco es como si le agradara ver a su padre pegarle un tiro al chico que hacía imposible su vida — Eres tan tierna

— ¿A qué has venido?

— Tal vez deberías de preguntar hacia donde te llevo, por si te interesa…

— Bien. ¿Hacia dónde me llevas?

— ¿Acaso no es obvio?— se mofo el ojiverde — Al bosque… A nuestra cita

* * *

**¡**_**Hola Mis amores! [O.O]**_

_**Comenzare diciendo que con mi regreso a Fanfiction, traigo conmigo las que supongo, son buenas noticias… He actualizado, y esta vez ha sido para no desaparecer más, pues las vacaciones han llegado y con ellas más tiempo libre para escribir, por lo que me siento en la obligación de pedirles una disculpa a todos los lectores por haberlos tenido abandonados por tanto, tanto tiempo…**_

_**Así que mis linduras, ya pueden de dejar de tomarse la molestia de amenazarme constantemente (aunque quiero decirles que algunas amenazas han funcionado bastante bien). Pero aun y pese a aquellas amenazas ;) quiero tomarme un poquitito de tiempo para agradecerles su constante apoyo y sus incomparables e inspiradores Reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo**_

_**Y tal y como siempre le digo: Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de utilizar sus consejos o responderles**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Revierws!**_


	9. Creep

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

"…_Si quieres conocer a una persona, no le preguntes lo que piensa sino lo que ama…"_

_De: __San Agustín __(354 - 430)_

* * *

Habían cruzado la senda que a cada instante lograba adentrarlos cada vez más a la oscuridad del _bosque_. Ella reconoció, que a cada instante el terreno se tornaba cada vez más desigual, resultándole así más difícil distinguir la senda que creía, en esos momentos, el chico se encontraba siguiendo. Todo era muy terrorífico. Era un _bosque_cualquiera pero, _por_ alguna razón el ambiente a su alrededor se sentía extraño y tétrico.

Gimió por lo bajo al sentir las palmas de su manos arder. Las posibilidades de que su torpeza innata hiciera acto de presencia en aquellos bosques habían incrementado gradualmente a cada tramo que se adentraban a él.

— ¿Segura que no tienes un problema en el oído interno?

El ojiverde que se encontraba descansando su peso en el árbol más cercano, no se molesto ocultar su diversión en lo más mínimo, soltándose a reír sin vergüenza alguna. Jamás hubiera creído que aquella caminata le resultaría tan divertida. Esa chica lograba tropezarse incluso con la brisa más ligera que se enfrentara a ella.

Bella refunfuño por lo bajo, decidiendo obviar aquel comentario malicioso por el bien de ambos. El camino era largo, y si a sus constantes caídas les agregaba las peleas absurdas que tenía junto a Edward, tendrías allí hasta el día de mañana.

— Aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí

— Ya lo dije: Es una cita — repitió él poniendo sus ojos en blanco, y es que aunque la respuesta fuera obvia, ella parecía querer encontrarle alguna otra razón a aquella pequeña excursión.

— No calificaría esto como cita — refutó la muchacha, apresurándose por llegar al lado del pelicobrizo. Estaba decidida, si se volvía a caer, esa vez estaba dispuesta a arrastrar al molesto muchacho con ella.

— ¿A no? — masculló divertido soltando una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa. La observo cruzarse de brazos mientras esquivaba otra rama — Y, ¿Cuál es tu definición de cita?

— Una muy diferente a lo que me sometes.

— Necesitas sexo, castaña, así dejarías de quejarte tanto.

— Eso no… No tiene nada que ver con el sexo el hecho de que no me agraden tus formas de actuar.

— Tal vez un poco de sexo telefónico… — un gruñido, brutal y aterrador, próvido desde el interior de la muchacha, sin embargo Edward no del dio importancia alguna, aun se mantenía perdido en sus cavilaciones ajeno a que ella quería asesinarlo con la rama más cercana —… aunque para ello deberías saber autocomplacerte y… — siseo con disgusto al observarla de reojo — No. El sexo telefónico no sería lo tuyo.

— ¿Disculpa? — se escucho así misma gritar con indignación mientras él siquiera se limitaba a observarla, pues su vista se mantenía en todo momento en un punto infinito. — aun no sé si sentirme indignada por el hecho de que me creas igual de golfas que tus conquistas…

— No son golfas.

—…O, sentirme indignada por encontrarme perdida junto al idiota más grande de Forks

— Escucha, niña indignada, para empezar, no vivo en Forks si es que te refieres a mí con lo de idiota, así como tampoco nos encontramos perdidos. — de pronto, Bella vio como la expresión aburrida de Cullen cambio a una de completa dicha y alivio. Curiosa dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar donde observaba el muchacho. Allí, entre medio de aquel húmedo y tenebroso lugar se encontraba un pequeño bulto, escondido entre ramas y hojas que con el tiempo, y la llegada del otoño habían caído de los arboles que rodeaban al mal cuidado claro. Volvió a observar al pelicobrizo que en esos momentos mantenía una media sonrisa en su rostro — Llegamos.

— Debes estar bromeando — replicaba Bella con una mueca que intentaba ser disimulada. Él se encogió de hombros, comenzando a dirigirse hacia el pequeño bulto, quitándole la suciedad que lo ocultaba. No paso mucho tiempo para que el bulto tomara forma de una verde y zarrapastrosa mochila de acampar y un estuche de guitarra. El lento respirar y mirada asesina de la castaña lo hizo observarla extrañado, preguntándose el porqué de la repentina actitud de la castaña. Enarco una ceja, profiriendo así un silencioso "¿Qué sucede?" mientras la chica daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar por donde ocho segundos antes habían llegado — Eres, decididamente, un idiota Cullen

Tren largas zancadas fueron suficientes pata que él lograra caminar junto a ella con la pesada mochila a cuestas. No se preocupo en ocultar su creciente confusión ante la repentina furia de la castaña, y no es como si realmente le preocupara como el puño derecho de la ella se mantenía fuertemente apretado, preparado para lanzar un certero golpe ante la mas ligera provocación, en absoluto, pues sabía que antes de producirle un daño a él, lo más probable era que ella se dañara a sí misma.

— Siquiera se porqué estas enojada pero déjame decirte que no es lo que tú crees

— ¿A no? Entonces no me has hecho caminar kilómetros y kilómetros a través del bosque, en donde me he tropezado una y otra vez solo para buscar un polvoriento bolso de acampar, y todo esto lo has hecho diciéndome que era obligatorio que viniera a una cita contigo — dijo, deteniendo su caminar para observarlo a los ojos. Marrón y jade. Enojo y diversión. No era en absoluto una buena combinación

Él asintió.

— Bien, tal vez i es lo que tú crees, pero…

— Sabes Cullen, creo que deberíamos poner unos puntos en claro. El hecho de que haya perdido esa apuesta no significa que por un simple capricho tuyo deba de tirar mi vida y mis planes por la borda solo porque tu quieres jugar al explorador y venir a buscar una estúpida cosa al bosque. De ahora en más trata de no fastidiarme a no ser que quiera u necesites algo que… te salve de la muerte.

— Eso no suena divertido.

— ¿Adivina qué? — Inquirió con sarcasmo — No pretendo que lo sea, ¿Y sabe por qué? Porque si dejo que tu juegues con lo que a ti te parece, es mi aburrida vida, terminaras de arruinar mi formación académica, ya que en este preciso instante yo debería estar estudiando para un importantísimo examen de algebra que tengo mañana. ¡Gracias Cullen! Acabas de hacerme perder tres horas valiosas de estudio —las finas fracciones que detonaban furia lo hacían sentirse culpable. Culpa que intentaba ocultar detrás de una pequeña y forzada sonrisa. — ¡Debes entenderlo, idiota!

— Entendí, créeme, ahora cálmate. — ella frunció el ceño ante aquella orden que intentaba sonar como una cortes pedido. Suspiro. Al parecer él no había entendido nada — Dios. Chillas demasiado

— ¡Tú pedazo de…!

— Bromeaba. Solo fue una broma, lo juro — aseguró elevando sus manos en señal de paz. Ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al percatarse de su fingida y angelical mirada. Era buen actor — Tal vez mi definición de cita te haya molestado, pero es la única que se me ocurre fuera del sexo…

— No es eso. — negó ella. No se trataba del hecho que la hiciera atravesar medio bosque de Forks con la moldeada ilusión de que se dirigían hacia su cita, no, se trataba, sin lugar a dudas, de que… ¡precisamente eso! La había obligado a cruzar medio bosque lleno de osos o lo que fuera que se escondiera en aquellos tenebrosos y oscuros lugares, y siquiera había sido capaz de decirle la verdad. — Debes entender, Edward, que el hecho de que este aceptando esto de la esclavitud es que Charlie me enseño a cumplir mis promesas, porqué de no ser así no me prestaría para tus manipulaciones y tus jueguitos estúpidos.

— Supongo que tienes razón.

— Tengo razón — aseguró ella con aquella voz de sabelotodo que la había escuchado utilizar en las clases de Proyecto e incluso de Algebra, mientras el se encontraba medio dormido en el banco que le habían asignado junto a Emmett o alguno de los demás muchachos. Sonrió. Odiaba aquel molesto tonillo, le recordaba tanto al de la pelinegra que incluso le causaba escalofríos

— Bien. Tienes razón — admitió de mala gana ras soltar un largo y cansado suspiro — Te ofrezco un 'descanso de la paz'. No sentaremos a descansar y beber algo e intentar conocernos para luego retomar nuestro camino hacia tu casa — se vi explicó rápidamente al ver la confusión entrencada con la duda en los ojos de la chica. Tras lo que le pareció un breve debate interno que mantenía la castaña, esta asintió para luego dejar caer torpemente su cuerpo sobre el frió suelo — Si, justo iba a decirte que te sentaras — terminó de comentar con sarcasmo, sentándose frente a ella

— No planeo caminar más, así que nos sentaremos aquí — aseguró sintiendo una punzada de envidia al ver como de manera grácil y habilidosa él dejaba caer su cuerpo frente al de ella para luego husmear entre los distintos cierres de la mochila en busca de algo. Casi bufo con exasperación al ver como una perfecta y deslumbrante sonrisa se extendía por su rostro a la vez que sacaba del bolso dos latas de cerveza. Era injusto que existiera tanta perfección en tan estúpido patán que desconocía la palabra caballerosidad o responsabilidad. — No bebo alcohol — susurró luego de que la pequeña lata con forma de cilindró, que se suponía ella debía de atrapar en el aire, callera a su lado en un golpe seco.

— No debería de sorprenderme — comentó él como si nada, volviendo a dirigir su atención hacia el bolso, esta vez sacando una botella de agua, para entregársela en las manos — Tienes suerte que para ese entonces Matt estuviese obsesionado creyendo que Gin estaba embarazada, porqué de ser de otra manera en este momento te morirías de sed

— ¿Creyendo que estaba embarazada?

— Si, Matt es un idiota, y Gin esa semana había estado más molesta que de costumbre, por lo que él creía fervientemente de que se debía a que sus hormonas sufrían cambios debido a un embarazo — una sincera risotada escapo de sus labios mientras Bella lo observaba con curiosidad, a la espera de que terminase el relato — Jamás imagino que todo ese mal humor de Gin se debía a que como todos los años había olvidado su aniversario de conocerse.

— Pobre Matt… de seguro sufrió demasiado al pensar que ella estaba embarazada.

— ¿Por qué lo crees?

— Es decir… ambos son muy jóvenes, apenas tienen tres dos más que nosotros.

— Estaba eufórico por ser padre. El es un buen hombre, y algún día será un excelente padre, así como ahora es para mí un fantástico hermano mayor…

— Lo admiras mucho, ¿verdad?

— No hay razones para no hacerlo — aseguró terminando palpando los bolsillos delanteros de su chaqueta mientras intentaba recordar en donde había dejado la cajetilla de sus cigarros. Suspiro frustrado al encontrarlos, para luego encontrarse en el gran dilema de no tener ningún encendedor con el cual encenderlo. — Matt es el único que festeja tus logros como si fueran tuyos, y te golpea como un profesional cuando te mandas una grande. No actúa de manera hipócrita como hoy en día todos lo hacen... ¡Da igual! Matt no sufrió al sospechar del embarazo de Gin, sofrío cuando esta se entero de ello, y de que él aun no recordaba su aniversario — la manera abrupta, y para nada disimulada, de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación de Edward, despertó en Bella, por primera vez en años de conocerlo, un sentimiento de curiosidad. Curiosidad por él, por lo que le gustaba, por su accionar, por su vida en general.

Y es que jamás lo había pensado. Ella había dado por hecho de su estupidez y constante rebeldía se debía a que su prioridad era sentirse infractor de leyes y némesis de todo aquello que representase algún poder o que no se adecuara a los estándares de rebeldía a los que él estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, allí, al escucharlo hablar con tanta profundidad, seriedad e incluso dolor, le hacía pensar que, después de todo lo que ella siempre había observado y repudiado en el solo la punta del iceberg. Todo se trataba de una fachada que él quería demostrar.

— ¡Oye Castaña! Sé que son historias aburridas pero al menos podrías fingir un poco de interés, o tal vez terminar de tomar tu agua así podemos terminar con este descanso.

— ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre Edward?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? — inquirió extrañado, terminando de revolver aquel maldito bolso de acampar que parecía ser un jodido agujero negro. Allí, junto a la linterna, en el fondo del agujero negro, se encontraba el encendedor favorito de Emmett. Reprimió un gemido de satisfacción al colocar el cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras guardando la cajetilla en su bolsillo izquierdo y se disponía a encender el cigarrillo — Acaso no sabes que los segundos nombres se pusieron para no utilizarlos

— Eso no es verdad Edward — aseguro ella con diversión — Vamos, no creó que sea tan malo, solo dime tu segundo nombre. No me burlare, lo prometo

— El que no quiera decirte mi segundo nombre no se debe a que tenga vergüenza de él, sé que mi segundo nombre es genial, solo que… no quiero decírtelo. Sencillo.

— Por favor

— Eres muy molesta — se quejo el en vano, tras un pequeño y ya común duelo de miradas, en donde los tiernos orbes chocolates le habían ganado a sus fría y desvergonzada mirada. Odiaba eso de ella — Mi segundo nombre es Anthony.

— Mmm… Edward Anthony Cullen. No suena suena mal, incluso te hace parecer normal.

— Desde ya, te advierto que siquiera pienses en decirme Tonny o cualquier apodo idiota que se te ocurra. No lo tolerare, y hare de tu vida un infierno.

— No pensaba hacerlo Tonny. — comento con burla, desafiándolo con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios. Fue testigo de cómo el casi se atragantaba con la el humo de cigarrillo al escucharla llamarlo por aquel patético apodo, al igual que fue consciente de cómo la fulminaba con la mirada. Fingió total ignorancia ante ambos hechos mientras tomaba un trago de la botella de agua. Molestarlo podía resultar incluso entretenido. — ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando todo esto termine? — Preguntó a lo que él enarco sus cejas, haciéndole entender que realmente no sabía a lo que se refría — El instituto, ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando termine?

— ¿Acaso estas interrogándome Swan?

— No. Solo que debido a que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos pretendo saber a qué clase de pervertido me enfrento.

Edward soltó una jovial y ligera carcajada, para luego darle una profunda calada a su cigarro. Pervertido. Ella lo consideraba un pervertido, y aquello no dejaba de parecerle gracioso dado a que en los momentos que pasaba a su lado no le había visto haciendo nada de lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer, bueno, solo lo había visto besando a una de sus tantas… _amigas_.

— Niña, ¿con que clase de monjes te juntas? Solo me has visto besar a una… un par de chicas y ya me consideras un pervertido.

— ¿Acaso estas dando a entender que eres un caballero? — volvió a preguntar ella con sorna, recibiendo una negativa por parte del muchacho volvía a exhalar el humo que había retenidos en sus pulmones por un momento. Frunció el entrecejo, fulminándolo con la mirada luego de que le hubiera lanzado un fumarada de humo al rostro — No es gracioso. — aseguro con simpleza, evitando darle un puñetazo al verlo encogerse de hombros. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose por primera vez en el estuche que descansaba junto al cuerpo de Edward. — ¿Qué tipo de guitarra es?

— Una guitarra acústica

— ¿Es tuya? — Edward bufó ante las insistentes preguntas de la castaña. Parecía estar decidida a no dejar un solo momento de silencio entre ellos, y aunque no podía culparla, tampoco quería escucharla parlotear con nerviosismo por algo completamente insustancial.

Resignado, soltó un largo suspiro para luego comenzar a desenfundar el instrumento que parecía no había sufrido ningún daños desde la vez que lo abandonaron por aquellos lugares. Agradeció en silencio haber decidido comprar un estuche de cuero a la guitarra protegiéndola así de las lluvias.

— ¿Cuál quieres escuchar? — le pregunto, poniendo la guitarra en la posición adecuada para luego acariciar suevamente las cuerdas. Ella sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Conoces alguna canción de Radiohead? — un brillo de sorpresa se hizo presente en los orbes esmeraldas al escucharla hablar. Negó divertido, aun observándola, casi con incredulidad.

— Creí que eras mas de las que escuchaban Britney Spears. Esto me sorprende — una de sus manos viajo a su cabello, para terminar de desordenarlo aun más, dándole un aspecto de recién levantado tan irresistible como aquella sonrisa como lo era la imagen de él humedeciendo sus secos labios debido al cigarrillo que descansaba en su mano derecha. — Tienes buen gusto.

— Solo toca la guitarra y cállate — farfullo, abrasándose a sí misma ante la repentina ventisca que había azotado a su cuerpo. Rodo los ojos al ver la indecisión del chico por lo que debía hacer con el cigarro, un suspiro más tarde, él comenzaba a acariciar las primeras notas de la canción con el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Cigarrillo que después de todo debió apagar y tirar a un lado...

Edward volvió a fruncir el entrecejo lamentándose por lo del cigarrillo, volviendo a concentrarse e intentando recordar las notas que conformaban la canción…

_When you were here before__  
__couldn't look you in the eye__  
__you're just like an angel__  
__your skin makes me cry_

Los observo asombrada. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa canción, pues a decir verdad esa fue la primer canción que había escuchado de la banda que tiempo después se volvería su banda de música predilecta, sin embargo podía asegurar que siquiera Thom Yorke podía cantar con tanto sentimentalismo y sensualidad como en ese momento lo hacía Edward Cullen. Era casi hipnótico…

_You float like a feather__  
__in a beautiful world__  
__I wish I was special__  
__you're so fuckin' special__  
__but I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._

Una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro mientras los últimos acordes de _**Creep**_ que él estaba dispuesto a tocar, hacían acto de presencia en el ambiente que, después de todo, había dejado de lucirle tan aterrador. La falta de aire en sus pulmones la hizo enteramente consciente de que en el momento exacto que él había comenzado a cantar, ella había dejado de respirar, concentrada en escucharlo...

— Suficiente por hoy. — giró el rostro hacía el estuche, volviendo a guardar la guitarra dentro del mismo. Se levanto de un salto, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. La observo. — Castaña. Debemos llegar antes de que oscurezca así que… — dejo la frase inconclusa, volviendo observar su mano a aun extendida que intentaban ayudarla a que se levantase del suelo sin que se volviera a caer. No confiaba en el equilibrio de a chica.

— Gracias — masculló tras lograr incorporarse. Cerró los ojos para comenzar a estirar su cuerpo con pereza ante la atenta mirada del chico que acomodaba la mochila sobre su hombro y tomaba el estuche en su mano derecha.

— Swan — la llamó — ¿Es verdad que interfiero en tu desempeño académico? — su tonó culpable lo delataba, aunque él intentara ocultar aquel sentimiento tras una expresión indiferente. Enarco una ceja, esperándola rápida respuesta de ella, que parecía no querer contestarle. Gruño con exasperación — Tu examen de algebra mañana podría…

— ¿A qué te refieres? No tengo un examen de algebra mañana. — un bufido indignado escapo de los finos labios de él ante la sonrisa socarrona que ella le dedicaba. Lo había engañado, y lo peor, es que lo había engañado de tal manera que había logrado hacerlo sentir culpable — Acción & Reacción, Cullen. Yo te miento, tú me crees, y por alguna extraña razón te comportas como alguien que podría llegar a agradarme más de la cuenta.

— Pagaras por esto — ella se encogió de hombros no viéndose afectada por aquel tono cruel y amenazante con el que había dicho aquellas sencillas palabras, es más, Edward, incluso podía asegurar que hasta le parecían divertida sus palabras. La observo caminar delante de él mientras volvía a enfundar sus manos en aquellos horribles guantes amarillos.

Masajeo sus sienes riendo casi con diversión, aunque ésta se tornaba amarga al verse engañado por una pequeña castaña. Odiaba que lo engañasen. Entrecerró los ojos, percatándose por primera vez del extraño suave y casi seductor tono de voz que la castaña había utilizado al hablarle, ¿Ella estaba coqueteándole?

— Has dicho que debíamos apurarnos Cullen. ¡Apúrate entonces! — No. En absoluto. Aquella castaña lo único que hacía era generarle constantes dolores de cabeza. Incluso comenzaba a verla como la digna hija del jefe Swan. Era todo una sargento.

* * *

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

**A decir verdad no se cómo empezar a decirles todas las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza en este momento, porque la verdad pienso, al igual que sé, que debo redimirme ante ustedes de alguna manera por haber abandonado mi historias por tan extenso tiempo, sin embargo tampoco pretendo dar excusas, solo explicaciones, que, después de todo, creo que se la merecen. **

**Ya es más que sabido - (aunque algunos aun no lo crean) - , fuera de Fanfiction todos los escritores del mismo tenemos una vida la cual atender, y bien, yo no soy al excepción; Al parecer este año ha traído consigo demasiado problemas a mi vida, algunos tontos, pero no como el que estoy atravesando ahora, y como sé que es mi deber apoyar a mi familia en estos momentos, para ser más exactos, a mí hermano que está atravesando por una enfermedad que podría costarle la vida, intentare hacerlo. **

**Sé que el que ha vivido alguna situación similar me entenderá, y para aquellos que han tenido la suerte de no hacerlo, les explicare. Estoy hecha una mar de emociones, con un creciente trastorno bipolar (más de lo acostumbrado), depresiva, nerviosa, preocupada, llorona, falta de imaginación… La lista es larga y nada de aquellos verbos son inspiradores para mantener una psique u psíquico estable, créanme.**

**En fin. Siendo más redundante creo que lo único que me falta agregar es que NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA, sin embargo tampoco prometeré cosas que no puedo cumplir, por lo que no pondré fecha limites para mis actualizaciones.**

**Los quiero, los amo, los adoro, y les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes sus Reviews lectores cosa que no me cansare de decírselo en cada capítulo. Saben que les estoy más que agradecida por su apoyo, sus críticas, sus consejos…**

**Sin más que decir, ¡Nos vemos la próxima!**


End file.
